Salvation
by DarkStar56
Summary: As Siegfried became human again, Cervantes took Soul Edge and critically injured the knight. When Siegfried travels back to Ostrheinsburg, he met Cassandra along the way. Will she be able to accept him with his past as Nightmare? SC4 timeline. edited ch16
1. Prologue

A/N: So guys, this will be my first fanfic. so hope you'll like it and reviews will be appreciated. Criticisms will also be aprreciated so that I can improve on my work.

Soul Calibur and its characters are property and copyrighted by Bandai Namco

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

At the top of the Ostrheinsburg castle, the Azure Knight, Nightmare stands tall, waiting for his opponent whom he had been expecting to come.

After a while the man had reached the top of the castle. He is a man who once held Soul Edge for his own personal desires. The man is a pirate who wields two swords, with one sword, having a pistol in its handle, and who's skin appears to be really frail and seems to be purple in color which could be compared to a corpse. His eyes seems to be all white with the pupils nowhere to be seen. He is known as the Dreaded Pirate, Cervantes de Leon.

FLASHBACK

Seven years ago, a boy named Siegrfried Schtauffen embarked on a quest to find the cursed sword in belief that he would be able to resurrect his father who was murdered by himself. He then encountered the pirate who was holding two swords with Soul Edge fused to them.

With madness, denial, anger and pride, he defeated the pirate and took the sword for himself. Upon taking a good look at the sword, Soul Edge suddenly began to fuse with his arm. As the young knight tried to struggle, the sword continued to take over his whole body until finally it took complete control. His body transformed into a being with dark purple armor, blood colored hair, spiked covered body and a helmet with a horn sticking out in the front. But the most horrific of all was his arm. His once human arm was now a grotesque, monstrous arm with three fingers in them accompanied with three claws. From that moment on, the boy was known as the Azure Knight, Nightmare.

Throughout the years, he killed a lot of innocent people to satisfy the hunger of the sword and created havoc all over Europe.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p><em>"I've come to take back what is rightfully mine Azure Knight<em>", stated the pirate. _"Soul Edge has been apart for too long from its true master."_

"_Hmm.. The Dreaded Pirate"_, growled the demon. _"Your greed and pride will give satisfaction to my great hunger"_. Preparing for battle, the monster held Soul Edge and entered his stance.

With the pirate doing the same thing, the two warriors clashed weapons and commenced battle . As the battle proceeds, the Azure Knight got the upper hand by unleashing a strike that knocked the pirate down.

"You are defeated, now I shall feast upon your soul."

Before the monster could give the final blow, he suddenly stopped and began to growl in pain while holding his head upon hearing a voice in his head.

_"**You shall not devour another soul again. This is my body and I'm not going to let it claim another life for that cursed sword"**. _A person inside the Azure Knight tried to fought the monster psychologically, trying to take control of the body.

"_I am control with this body. You're just a weakling who cannot take hold of the power you possess."_

_** "Well let's see how much of a weakling I really am"****.** _With a loud cry, the person that was long forgotten banished the demon from inside as he threw the sword away from him.

Suddenly, the once Azure Knight transformed back to the human who originally owned the body, Siegfried Schtauffen. His armor going back to it's silver color, his hair returning back to it's blond color, his arm transforming back to normal and his eyes turning from two orbs of light to its original green state.

As he stood and removed his helmet, his hair was greeted by the blow of the wind. "Finally I've escaped from that prison known as Nightmare, created by Soul Edge. With this, I shall start to atone for everything I've ever committed whatever it takes."

Because of exhaustion and still familiarizing with his reclaimed body, he failed to attend to Cervantes who quickly ran towards Soul Edge.

"Alas my precious sword, you've returned to your proper place". While holding Soul Edge, the pirate suddenly pulled another sword similar to Soul Edge from his pocket and hoist the two swords together. Glowing brighter and brighter by the second, the pirate could feel that the power that he once lost has finally returned.

As the pirate approaches the exhausted knight, he remembered the pain that he had caused him and the fact that he stole Soul Edge from him seven years ago. "Well well well, what do we have here? If it isn't the Azure Knight, no wait, it isn't WAHAHAHAHAHA! Now to repay the pain you''ve caused me seven years ago!

The pirate then raised one of his sword and slashed Siegfreid vertically from his chest to his stomach, turning his armor to shreds and left the knight gasping for air.

Panting hard to catch his breath, Siegfried stared at the pirate while he approached the knight to give the final blow.

"_Do it. Finish me off. After all the things that I've done I don't deserve to live_." The knight closed his eyes and prepared for the sword to pierce his body. Surprised that he was still alive, Siegfried opened his eyes and stared at the knight while the pirate chuckles. "_HAHAHAHA. Even at the point of death you still uphold the codes of honor that all you pathetic knights follow. Very well then consider your wish granted."_

The pirate unleashed an upward slash that sent the knight flying off the edge of the castle. The attack left a deep bloody wound in his upper body.

The last image of Cervantes of the young knight was him crashing down to the abyss below the castle.

"See you again in Hell! HAHAHAHAHA!"

The knight then crashed down to a river and lost his consciousness. His body drifts with the river's currents sending him to who knows where.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys chapter 2 is comming up. I will really apreaciate your reviews.


	2. Enter Athenian Angel

A/N: hey guys sorry if I did not upload the chapter as fast as possible. Login can really be a pain you know. So enjoy the chapter and leave your reviews.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: An Angel Appears<p>

* * *

><p><em>"Hey Sis, are we there yet? We've been traveling for so long and we still haven't seen a town ever since we left yesterday." <em>The young, short blond haired Athenian Cassandra complained.

_"For the last time, I don't know Cassandra. You should've just stayed home if you're always going to complain like this." _said the older sister Sophitia.

_"No way! I'm gonna let you go out and try to destroy Soul Edge again. Remember? You barely came back in one piece the last time you were ordered by the gods for that quest. Besides you're the one who should be back at home attending to your family." _explained the younger sister.

_"I know but I cannot disobey the order of our gods as well so I must do this so that we can all live in peace_." said Sophitia.

While the two Athenians continue with their conversation, their companion Maxi who was a Japanese pirate spots something up ahead.

_"Hey girls I don't wanna ruin your conversation there but I think I can spot a town nearby." _

_ "You're right Maxi! Finally I can get a nice bath, eat decent a meal and sleep in a soft bed." _The thought of a town nearby, energized the young Athenian to continue on walking.

Upon arriving at the town, they noticed that it was booming with merchants, travelers and locals as if the town was a miniature version of Rome. Trying to organize their agenda, Maxi formulated a plan on what to do.

_"Okay then, Cass and Sophie you two go find us an inn we can sleep in. I'll go and get us some supplies and probably take a look around in town. I'll just meet you back at the inn alright?"  
><em>

The two agreed on the plan and headed towards the inn. As they arrived an got a room for for the night, the two sisters decided to go take a bath at the hot spring to clean themselves and relax their worn out bodies.

_"Ahhh! Finally a refreshing bath after all that walking. Now I can finally relax and en...joy..."_

Seeing the expression on her sister's face, Sophitia couldn't help but giggle at her. _"Cassandra be careful not to sleep in the spring. You would not want that thing to happen again, the last time you fell asleep in a hot spring do you?"_

_ "Yeah I remembered... I looked like a raisin that was left out in the sun back then. Besides you yourself, do not want your little accident when you first met Rothion in the lake while we were swimming there to happen again do you?_" The memory of it caused Cassandra to smile mischievously.

_"Hey I told we promised to never speak of the event again?"_

_ "Well you started it. Besides I just wanted to relax in here..." _

Suddenly, Sophitia started to splash some water to her sister. Cassandra though, being the hot headed girl that she is, would not let Sophitia get the best of her and in return, she splashed some water at her sister as well. With that in mind, the two Athenians started splashing water at each other, each enjoying the company of one another.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile while Maxi was looking for some supplies, he stumbled with a big man who had a rhinoceros skinned headgear and a big mace strapped behind his back. Realizing who the man was, Maxi recognized him as his old friend.<p>

_"Hey Rock!"yelled Maxi.  
><em>

_"Maxi how have you been?" _The two shook hands, happy to see each other again. Trying to cope up with each other, the two began to share stories with one another. But when Maxi told Rock about their quest for Soul Edge, the big American started to worry about his friend.

_"Maxi are you serious on continuing with your journey? The Azure Knight is not an easy opponent to defeat let alone his servants." _warned Rock.

_"I know what were up against and we're prepared to engage the monster and his puppets when the time comes." _Maxi said confidently.

_"Well knowing you I suppose I cannot change your mind. Then let me give you this banquet of food as token of my best wishes to you and your companions in your journey."_

_ "But Rock these are a lot more than what we need. Are you sure you're giving these all to me?"_ said the young man in excitement and disbelief.

_"Of course! We have more than enough food in here for my tribe back home and you're one of the closest friends I have." _

_"Thanks bro. This means a lot to me. So you're going back to you're country huh?"_

_ "Yes, It's my duty as chief of the tribe to take care of them at all times especially my boy Bangoo."_

_ "Okay then. Just say hi to Bangoo for me." _said Maxi. _"_

_Sure thing. Well I better get going. It's still a long way to home from here. Until then, take care Maxi." _

_"Always am Rock. You too big guy."_

After the two bid each other farewell, Rock departed for his country as Maxi headed back to the inn. 

_"Hey you two!" said Maxi _as maxi entered their room.

_ "Maxi what took you so long? Cassandra and I have started to get worried about you. "_

_Yeah and were starving here waiting for you to come back." _complained the two Athenians._  
><em>

_"Sorry I met up with an old friend. Which reminds me, (grabs the bag that Rock gave him) He gave all of these for our journey. So now, we still have extra moolah for other expenses." _explained the pirate.

_"Wow that looks like a bag of food that can feed us for days. Now our journey will be easier plus we can use our extra money for another inn in the next town." _cheered Cassandra.

_"Okay everyone after we eat, we go straight to bed. We leave first thing in the morning." said Sophitia._

_ "Yes ma'am!" _replied the two._ "I'm so getting drunk later." _whispered Maxi.

As the night passes by, the two sisters were already asleep. Maxi however, was less comfortable in his slumber because of the beating he got from Cassandra for making her and Sophitia carry him to their room because of being too drunk. After a while, the silence in the room was broken when Cassandra could not sleep and sat nearby the window and stare at the stars.

_"Gods please watch over us in our journey and lend us your power in times of need." _prayed the young Athenian.

_"Couldn't sleep?" Startled by the voice, Cassandra_ turned her head and saw her sister. 

_"Yeah kind of."_

_"Feeling excited for tomorrow's journey aren't we?" _asked Sophitia.

_ "A little bit."_

The two then both looked upon the stars until Cassandra broke the silence.

"_You know what Sophitia, I'm a bit jealous of you and Maxi." _

_"Why is that" _asked Sophitia with a hint of confusion.

_"Because when this is over both you and Maxi have a family waiting for you when this thing is over." _explained Cassandra.

_"You do too silly. Mother, Father, Rothion, your niece and your nephiew are waiting for us to come back home."_

_"No I mean that special someone who will take care of you forever and will love you forever no matter what."_

The older sister then giggled. _"Don't rush yourself little sister. You are still young and when the time is right, I know that the right man will arrive for you."  
><em>

* * *

><p>Back at Athens, Cassandra and her sister were said to be alike in a lot of things. But it changed when Sophitia was sent an order by the gods to embark on a holy mission to destroy the cursed sword for the first time and lend her some of their power. She was also a champion of the sword and shield tournament in their country which made Cassandra to start to feel inferior to her sister.<p>

Moreover, when Sophitia met Rothion who was the best blacksmith in their land and who was said to be favored by the God of Forge himself, Hephaestus, they immediately fell in love with each other and had a wonderful life. Though Cassandra had a lot of suitors back home, she cannot find the trait that she herself could not figure out what within them.

_"You're right Sis. Someday I will find the right man for me."_

_"Right, now let's both get to bed. We have a long day ahead of us."_

The two Athenians then go back to their beds and returned to their slumber.

* * *

><p>AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews will be highly appreciated. The next chapter will show what has happened to Siegfried.


	3. The Code of Honor

A/N: So guys got a hard time writing this chapter up. A lot of ideas came up to me on how this chapter will come up. So hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews will be highly appreciated.

* * *

><p>It's been almost a week since Siegfried had been drifting with the current of the river. He then hit riverbed in the middle of nowhere but he was still unconscious for sometime afterwards. The man was still bleeding from the wound caused by Soul Edge but surprisingly with an unexplainable cause, was still alive even though he had lost a huge amount of blood.<p>

After a couple of days, Siegfried woke up inside a tent. His upper body was covered with bandages and his wound was treated to stop the bleeding. His suit of armor was placed beside his improvised bed and a plate of food was placed at his side. After a while a man with his hair tied and pointing upward and a katana dangling beside his waist approached him.

"_So how are you feeling today friend? You were really in a bad shape when I found you a couple of days ago in the riverbed. There was also a deep cut from your upper body that was needed to be treated as early as possible. Luckily for you, the blood has stopped dripping when you were unconscious. I really thought that you were a goner there_." explained the samurai.

"_Thank you for the aid good sir. I am forever in your debt for helping me to live for another day." greeted the knight. "By the way, may I know your name?"_

_"It's Mitsurugi friend. And you are?"_

_"Siegfried... Siegfried Schtauffen_." The two warriors then shook each others hands.

"_If I may ask Siegfried, what made that nasty cut in your body?"_

_"The cursed sword, Soul Edge._"said the knight. _"So you fought with the Azure Knight , Nightmare?_"asked the samurai. _"No. When I arrived at the top of Ostrheinsburg castle to destroy the cused sword, Nightmare was nowhere to be found. Instead, I was greeted by The Dreaded Pirate, Cervantes de Leon. He was holding his usual two swords, with Soul Edge fusing with them. I think that Cervantes defeated Nightmare and claimed the sword for himself to reclaim his lost strength and powers."_ explained Siegfried.

"_Oh boy! Not him again."_

_"Why? Have you fought him before?_

_"Yeah. It was two years ago as I was traveling the world to see how skillful I am as a warrior and faced a lot of opponents along the way. When I arrived at Spain, I was informed that there was a Dreaded Pirate who was feared most by sailors and other warriors that has taken alot of lives for his own satisfaction. I then engaged him in battle and prevailed over him. I let the man lived because he gave me satisfaction in battle. It is in my will as a samurai to spare a warrior's life if he had gave me a battle that I am going to enjoy. Now I see that I made a mistake in choosing that option back then. It's my fault that he now possesses Soul Edge."_ said Mitsurugi.

_"Don't blame yourself for that. It was in your code of honor as a samurai to spare a warrior's life i t is needed to and you did not know that he was going after Soul Edge._

_"Thanks for those kind words friend. Now I'll let you rest here for a while. Just call me when you need anything. I'll just be outside catching some air."_

_"We'll do and thanks again for everything that you have done for me."_ Mitsurugi then nodded and left the knight to rest.

_(_**_He is a warrior who fights with honor and is willing to help a fellow warrior without hesitation. Siegried Schtauffen, it's been a while since I used that name. Back when I was still young. When I was still pure in spirit. When that day still did not happen. When I was still not the Azure Knight, Nightmare. But nobody must know about my past as the that monster and the gruesome actions I did when I was still possessed by that demon. That is a burden which I must carry alone for the rest of my life.)_** The knight then went back to sleep as he thinks about what will he do when he confronts Cervantes again at Ostrheinsburg castle again and destroy the cursed sword once and for all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Siegfried got out of his tent and was greeted by Mitsurugi.<p>

_"Sleep well there friend?"_ asked the samurai.

_"Why yes. Thank you for asking."_

_ "Now, I have a proposition for you, I want to join you in your journey to Ostrheinsburg." _As Siegfried was surprised to hear on what the samurai said.

_"Forgive me but I must deny. The burden on destroying the sword is mine and mine alone. It was my fault that the pirate defeated me in battle."_

_"Don't be so melodramatic there and put the whole weight of the world in your shoulders. I tell you what, why don't we spar for it. If I win, I will be joining you. If you win, then I won't bother you anymore."_ Siegfried then accepts the proposition of Mitsurugi.

_"Well then let's use these kendo sticks that I have as our weapons."_

_"Agreed_"

As the two warriors enter their stances, Mitsurugi noticed the stance of Siegfried. The two then began their sparring. With the experience of using the kendo stick like a regular katana, Mitsurugi quickly gained the upper hand and as expected, Mitsurugi won the match.

_"It looks like I prevailed friend." _

_"It looks like it. Very well then, as a man of my word, you can join me in my journey."_ as Siegfried said with regret._ "Don't worry, I won't get in your way when you confront Cervantes. I know that you are eager to regain the honor you lost from your last battle."_ as Mitsurugi offered his hand to help the knight to get back up on his feet. _"Thank you for understanding."_ as he grabbed the hand of Mitsurugi and stood up.

(_**It's more the my honor that was lost for most of my humanity was lost when I held that sword, countless lives of innocent people were lost just for me to satisfy the eternal hunger of that thing.**) _said the knight to himself.

_"You have some skills in using a sword, but I think that a light sword like a katana is not what you are used in combat. I bet you carry a heavier type of sword like a zweihander."_

_"How did you know that?"_

_"Well based on your stance a while ago, you were holding your sword while facing in a right stance. Light swords like the katana are held in front so that the user can perform swift and elegant slashes with a little amount of time and energy. Heavy swords are held in the sides because of their weight. These swords are mostly used for powerful strikes but takes up more time._" explained Mitsurugi.

_"Well, I am amazed at your knowledge of weapons. Speaking of which, do you know any nearby blacksmiths around here? I really need to get a sword and get my armor fixed."_

_"I know just the place. The man is a close friend of mine and sometimes let me have some stuff for free. We go way back during the past. It's a couple of hours from here though."_ the knight nodded and the two warriors started to travel to the blacksmith.


	4. Old Friends

A/N: hey guys. You might think that I'm uploading chapters really fast... Well I'm just taking advantage of a long weekend from our school. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter and feel free to leave reviews.

* * *

><p>As noon passes by, the two warroiors arrived at a blacksmith shop near a town when they noticed that a man was being surrounded by a gang of bandits.<p>

"_Just give us all your money and your weapons and we will guarantee you that you will still live and work for another day._" as one of the bandits as their group crept closer to the man.

"_You know that it would be impossible for me to accept that don't you? My family has been forging weapons for a living and this is the only thing that keeps food a t our table_." as the smith raised his blade. "_Now prepare yourselves! I'm not going down without a fight!"_ The smith readies himself to engage the bandits to battle.

_"Well well well, what is this? Picking up on a single blacksmith to get what you want eh? Isn't that disgusting to see?_" as Mitsurugi approached the scene.

_"How about three against ten to make things more fair huh?_" Sigfried then saw a worn out zweihander near the shop."_ Do you mind if I borrow this for a while good sir?"_ as Siegfried holds on the sword, the blacksmith then nodded to the knight.

As the the battle started, it did not take time for the three to defeat all their opponents except for one. _"Now listen here you thief, you tell your leader that he can no longer take wahatever he wants from people around here or else_." as Mitsurugi let go of his hold on the thief and immediately ran away from the three.

_"Still as skilled as ever huh Mitsurugi?"_

_"Yeah. And I see that you haven't have rusted over Hwang."_

The two then shook each others hand and hugged as a sign of their deep friendship among another.

_"How have you been old friend?"_

_"You know me. Still travelling the world in search for battles where I can test my skills as a warrior. I see that your shop has improved since the last time I came to this place._

_"Well not to be boastful or anything but we are the most skilled blacksmiths anywhere in this part of the country and we also have the highest caliber of weapons around. So I guess that made our reputation very high to warriors and travelers who may in need of our services. That may be also the reason that I was attacked by those gang of bandits to get hold of the weapons in here."_ as Hwang holds his chin.

_"Oh yeah by the way, this is knight over here is Siegfried Schtauffen."_

_"Woah a knight eh? And one who can really handle a zweihander like a normal sword. Haven't seen a lot of knights who uses that kind of weapon now these days. Nice to meet you Sir Schtauffen."_ as the blacksmith look in amazement at Sigfried.

"_Nice to meet you too good sir. Actually that was the reason that Mitsurugi and I came to you because I am in need of a weapon and repairs to my armor."_

_"Yeah sure help yourself. It's the least I can do to thank you for aiding me a while ago with the bandits. Actually, I think I have a weapon that can suit your style of combat."_ as Hwang goes inside to his shop. After a while Hwang came out holding a sword in his had and was struggling to pull it out of his shop. Siegfried then approached the blacksmith and helped him with the sword and wield it with one hand. Both Mitsurugi and Hwang stood in amazement on how easy it is for Siegfried to wield the gigantic sword. Then Mitsurugi noticed something about how the knight is wielding the sword.

"_There's something familiar about that stance but I can''t quite put my finger on it."_ the samurai said to himself.

_"Woah! How did you do that with just one arm. Most of my other customers can't even come up with a budge with that sword. So it gut stuck here for a very long time since customers want weapons that they can carry. My father said that this was found on the battlefield where a lot of people were killed during the battle. It was during his scavenge for weapons that he came to encounter the sword. Wierd thing though is that even though that it was stuck here a long time ago, it still look like it was newly forged from a rare ore. "_

_"This sword, it can't be... but... how did it moved itself in here?"_

_"Why is something wrong about it?"_ as Hwang asked in confusion.

_"It once belonged to my father before he was killed. This is called Faust... It has been too long since I once held this back when Father was still teaching me to wield a zweihander. Back in Germany, this sword has been in my family for many generations. It was said that it was once held by the hero of our country who prevented the invaders from conquering our lands. Once I found out that father got killed in battle, I thought that the sword has vanished to nowhere... How much do you want for this weapon? I'll pay you no matter how much the amount is."_ as Siegfried stares at the blacksmith.

_"...Just take it sir knight. As I told you earlier, that thing cannot be wield by ordinary warriors let alone make a budge on it. One more thing it is a sign of gratitude for the aid that you gave me a while ago."_

_"Thank you... I promise to you that I will take care of this sword with all my life and remember the forever this kindness that you showed me."_ as Siegfried offered his gratitude to Hwang.

_"Well then you can rest in my house as you wait for your armor to be repiared. Make yourselves at home. Don't worry this won't take long. After all as i've said earlier we have the reputation as one of the best blacksmiths around."_ as the blacksmith said in pride.

_"Hahahaha you just couldn't stop saying that don't you? Even back then when you were still a newbie blacksmith."_ laughed Mitsurugi.

_"Just like old times doesn't it?_" as the the two bumped their fists against each other with smiles on their faces.

The two then went to Hwang's house to rest as they prepare to continue on their journey to the realm of Cervantes.

* * *

><p>AN: Chapter 4 is coming up. What did Mitsurugi find out about Siegfried?


	5. Blood Brothers

A/N: So i decided on making this chapter a bit longer than the previous ones. I don't know why but my friend said that this chapter should be a bit detailed.

* * *

><p>"<em>His stance a while ago, I think I saw that before in one of my battles. Wait! Could he be that one? But it's impossible considering that Cervantes defeated him and claimed Soul Edge. But I know that no other warrior fights in a stance like that and hold a zweihander that big with such ease. Even other knights have struggles in carrying smaller zweihanders in combat. Plus it is quite impossible for that pirate to beat Nightmare alone in his current situation. What if my hunch is right? Could this knight who is so bold, noble and follows his code of honor as a warrior be the Azure Night, Nightmare who slaughtered a lot of innocent back then?"<em> as Mitsurugi analyzes the situation, he then remembered his last encounter with the monster.

FLASHBACK:

* * *

><p><em>"You monster! I will now end your wrath of terror in these lands and test myself to prove that I am one of the best warriors in this planet. With your defeat, I shall avenge the souls of the people that you have taken to fulfill your desires. Now prepare for your end Nightmare!" as the samurai readied his sword for battle.<em>

_"HAHAHAHAHA you think that by mere pride and determination that you can defeat me. So what if you are one of the best fighters in this world? I still have the most powerful weapon created, Soul Edge which gives me the strength I need in fighting my battles_. The Azure Knight then raised the Soul Edge zweihander and readied for combat. _"Now perish and give me your soul!"_

The two warriors engaged in combat. Early in the battle, Mitsurugi had the upper hand because of countless battles that he has experienced throughout his entire journey around the world. He even manage to weaken the smaller arm of Nightmare with a barrage of lightning speed strikes. But due to the effect of Soul Edge, he quickly recovered and send out a lot of vicious slashes at the samurai. As fatigue came to Mitsurugi's body, his attacks became slower and are easily paried by the demon. With a charged slash from Nightmare, Mitsurugi's katana was destroyed leaving the samurai opened. Nightmare then, kicked the samurai in the chest and knocking him down to the ground which broke some of his ribs and caused him to cough out blood.

The samurai then laughed. _"Nyahahahaha! (coughs) It looks like I need more experience to battle someone like you. It seems this time though, I bit off more than I can chew. Now why not do me a favor and finish me off already_." as the samurai coughs out more blood.

_"It will be my pleasure. Now, per... ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" _as the demon groans in pain while holding his head. _"What are you doing? Don't try and stop me. You will achieve nothing if you will let him live. ARRRRRGGGGHHHH!" _as the demon continues to groan in pain.

The actions of the demon somehow confused Mitsurugi on the turn of events. Seeing that the monster would not remove his grip from the sword while holding his head, he immediately run to the door from the top of the castle and ran through the exit below. He regretted running away from battle because he believes that it is more honorable to die in battle with your dignity intact than to ran away because of fear. But he also refused for his soul to be fed to that demon for his own desires. Mitsurugi then vanishes through the mist that surrounds the Ostrheinsburg castle as the Monster continued to groan in pain.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>The two were in the house of Hwang to wait for Siegfried's armor to be repaired.<p>

_"Hey Siegfried can talk to you for a moment?" _as the samurai became more serious in his attitude. _"Are you certain that you did not see Nightmare when you go to Ostrheinsburg castle?"_

With a bit of hesitation, the knight then turned his head to Mitsurugi_. "Yes, I''m quite certain. Why did you ask?"_

_"In his current condition, Cervantes has no chance in fighting the Azure Knight. I know because I have fought those two in the past. Even for me, Cervantes is not that hard to defeat. But Nightmare though is quite impossible to be defeated even by an elite warrior like myself. I manage to ran away during our last encounter as well to live another day though I regret doing that because it is very dishonorable. I said to myself while running away, this would be the last time that I will ever ran away because of fear." _explained Mitsurugi.

Fearing that Mitsurugi had now an idea about his past, Siegfried continued to tell him more lies._ "I don't know what you are talking about? Nightmare was nowhere to be seen and Cervantes was holding his two swords with Soul Edge fused with them. Because of the effect of the two swords, his power became overwhelming. As I engaged him in combat, I was overwhelemed by the strength that he possessed and eventually I was defeated." _as Siegfried became more nervous about their conversation.

As Mitsurugi was ready to ask questions again, Siegfried interrupted him immediately. "_Maybe we should rest for a while. After all that fight a while ago really drained some of my energy_.

_"Alright but one more question. What weapon did you use when you fought the Dreaded Pirate?" _asked the samurai in suspicion.

_"Why a zweihander of course."_

_"That's funny because when I found you, you were not holding a weapon or lying in the riverbeds near a weapon." _as Mitsurugi objected to the statement of the knight.

_"That's be...because... it was destroyed in battle... and was...uh... sent flying of the top of the castle... Yes! That's what happened."_

_"It looks like your value for the code of honor has make you a very bad liar Schtauffen. It's not normal for a knight who upholds his dignity very much to make a convincing lie. Now one last question. Are you the Azure Knight, Nightmare?"_

The last question had shocked Siegfried to his bones. He was mot expecting Mitsurugi to find out who he really was as he stood there in silence when the samurai broke the silence, drew his katana and pointed it to the knight.

"_Answer me damn it!" _Mitsurugi shouted in rage.

Siegfried then sighed and tell everything to the samurai.

_"Seven years ago, my father left home for war and left me alone with my mother, as he deprted, I said to myself that when I grow up, I want to become like my father, a knight who fights for his country, who fights for the people and to fight for what is right. As time passed by, I grew very dissapointed on my father who haven't returned yet and I was so eager to continue in sharpening my skills as a swordsman to become a knight. One day, a friend of mine suggested that we should join this band of mercenaries called the Schwarzwind so that we can harness our skills even further. More months passed by and I became the leader of the group. Then one day, when we were trekking to the forest, we were attacked by a group of knights. It was easy for us to get rid of them. Then as I was looking for my group, a knight came rushing in with his sword pointing towards me. As I hold my sword and pointed it forward as an act of self defense, the knight came rushing down on me and piercing himself in the process. When I removed my helmet, I heard a voice from the knight. "Siegfried forgive me for I have failed you." When I removed his helmet, my whole world collapsed when I saw that it was my father who was the knight whom I killed. I then became mad and convinced myself that I wasn't the one who killed him and it was somebody else. I then got an information that Soul Edge has mystical powers that can resurrect someone back therefore I embarked on the journey on finding the sword. When I arrived in Spain, I saw Cervantes, defeated by two female warriors. Taking advantage of the opportunity, I knocked him out and immediately took hold of the sword. But then as I examined it, the sword quickly took over both my mind and in my body, transforming me into the Azure Knight. For many years, I wreck havoc all over Europe to satisfy the eternal hunger for souls of the cursed sword. But then as I grew older, my conscience became more and more powerful that when Nightmare is about to kill a warrior, he will have a very painful headache. I was the reason behind it. I can no longer let him kill people as he pleases because too many lives have been consumed by it. Then when Cervantes came and was already to be finished by Nightmare, I dug deep, used all the strength that I have and was able to take control again of my body and banish the demon back to the sword. Without me noticing it, Cervantes rushed to Soul Edge and unleashed an attack that sent me flying off the tower and knocked me out into the river. That is when you found me."_

The knight then fell down his knees, readied himself for his fate because he knows that Mitsurugi will kill him for the pain that he caused to the samurai and to other people.

_"I know that I was not in control when a lot of people were killed throughout the years but It was my blindness to the weapon in resurrecting my father that caused all of this to happen. Now do what you must, I know that my actions are unforgivable."_

Instead of his katana piercing his body, a tap to the shoulder was the only thing that the samurai did to the knight.

_"A warrior who takes full responsibilities for his actions, no matter what, even though it will cost his life is a person who I believe deserves another chance to amend himself. It is also because of you that I was able to live when I was almost killed that day by Nightmare. So I thank you for that. Now let's finish this quest so that you can atone yourself of the sins that you made." _As the samurai held his hand and helped the knight to get up. He had somehow pity the knight on what he had told him.

_"Thank you for understanding but please, you must not tell anyone else about my past. It will be unbearable for them to know that Nightmare and I are one."_

_"Okay then, I'll promise. Oh yeah there's something that I want the both of us to do. This is called a blood bond. It is done hen two warriors considers each other as his brother. As far as I can see it even though we just met a few days ago or rather some months ago which included you as Nightmare, we already have done so much for each other." _Mitsurugi then drew his katana and made a cut with his palm. He then gave the katana to Siegfried and asked him to do the same. The two warriors then held the palm of each other meeting the bloodied cut of one another.

_"From now on, we are blood brothers reminding us of us as brothers in arms who have each others back and the acts that we have already done for one another as Heishiro Mitsurugi and Siegfried Schtauffen." _

_"Blood brothers for life!" _ as Siegfried cut his palm and held it to the samurai's. The two warriors then sealed their bond and their brotherhood by having each other's blood into one another.

(_**He is really like a brother that I never had. Though he had figure out who I was he still spared my life. He understood the situation I have put myself into like a real brother would do**.)_

After a while, Hwang entered. _"Whew finally it's done. Here take a look for yourself."_

_"Woah, the armor seemed so light but as hard as any armor will ever be. You truly are one of the best blacksmiths from this country. Thank you for everything." _as Siegfried showed his sign of gratitude.

_"Well then we better get moving. Thanks for everything old friend. Till we see each other again." _

_"Same thing here Mitsurugi. Oh by the way, when you reach the City of Zenith, Ostrheinsburg will just 2 weeks away. I bid you two good luck and may you succeed in you journey."_

The two then said goodbye to Hwang and continued to travel to the City of Zenith.


	6. The Reason to Live

A/N:Yeah, sorry for updating without new chapters. I've read the reviews you've stated and I really appreciated them. Thanks to **Sentinel07 and captainwhiteshadow** for the reviews. So here's the part where Siegfried and Cassandra first met.

* * *

><p><em>"Hey sis, where are we off to next?" <em>as Cassandra faced her sister and walked backwards.

_"Were heading to the City of Zenith_. _We need to resupply some of our stuff and we need to ask people for information on what are we going to expect on our way to Ostrheinsburg."_

_"Hahaha! I'm sure though that it won't be any walk in the park."_ as Maxi grinned.

_"Oh stop being so negative Maxi. So far nothing bad has even happened to us hasn't it?"_

_"You can never be too careful Cassandra. After all we are dealing with the dreaded Azure Knight and his servants. I think that when we passed Zenith, things are not going to be so easy for us." _as Sophitia cautiously warned the group.

After a while the trio stopped nearby a small lake.

"_Hey girls, it looks like like the sun is about to set. Let's stop here and make camp. Tomorrow we'll arrive at Zenith after noon. I'll be going out to collect some firewood. You girls wait here for the time being." _The two girls agreed as Maxi heads deeper in the forest.

_"Hey sis, do you think that we will succeed in destroying Soul Edge?" as Cassandra tucked her knees into her arms._

_"Why have you been doubtful all of a sudden? It's not like you to give a second thought in your actions aren't you? And between the two of us you are the more confident one with your head held up high and ready for anything that comes in your way." _as Sophitia giggled.

_"Yeah well, it's not an ordinary task and Nightmare and his servants aren't your everyday type of warriors that we can easily beat with ease. And..." _Sophitia then came and interrupted her and gave a warm embrace to her sister.

_"Don't worry about it. You not going to fight all alone. The gods will be there watching over us and giving us the strength we need to accomplish the task given to us. More importantly, we have each other. For me that's more than enough to give me courage when we engage those demons to battle."_

_"You're right sis. I shouldn't doubt myself during these times. I have to remain brave and confident with the hope of succeeding and returning home to Athens. Thank you for everything Sophitia." _as Cassandra stood up full of confidence and courage.

Suddenly, the sisters noticed a rustling in the bushes nearby.

"_Maxi is that you?" _asked Cassandra.

Then a band of armed men appeared in front of the sisters. With their weapons and shields inside their tents, the sisters were left defenseless from the men. They were now corned with the men surrounding them.

_"Well looky here boys, we got ourselves a loot in here, looks like a lot of stuff inside that tent and there's a couple of perty' ladies for us to be takin'." _as one of the men had a smirk on his face. As the men crept closer, they suddenly stop when suddenly a man with long blond hair covered with armor that shined with the sun's rays against it, appeared in between the girls and the armed men.

_"I thought we already told you not to rob people around these parts? Not only that but you even threat these two defenseless girls in taking them for for your own personal desires. You really are a group of disgusting people." _as Siegfreid stares down at the bandits. _"Siegfried? Is that you? What are you doing here?" _as Sophitia quickly recognized him. _"Nice to see you again too Sophitia but I'm afraid we have to discuss later right after I've cleaned up this mess."_

_"Boss, he is the one that I have told you about. He was one of the people who killed some of our comrades back at the blacksmith shop." _

_"Ah, so you're the one who has been responsible for us not having well crafted weapons, supplies of stuff are you? Where is the other one huh? Well never mind that. Do you think that it is right for you to kill my men boy?" _as the bandit leader wears a smug face on the knight.

_"Well if they are going to continue to do these horrible deeds that you ask them to and if you won't retreat now as well then yes." _as he threaten the bandits.

"_Ah, what courage you have there boy, I admire you for that. Even threatening us with just yourself. Now that takes guts. It's just sad to see them be splattered all over the ground when I get the pleasure of avenging my men and kill you later. _as Siegfried just stared at the bandit leader saying nothing. _"Very well then let's see that arrogance of yours can do boy when all my men attack you at the same time." _the bandits now started to crept closer, surrounding the knight.

_"Ladies, just stand back there and don't be afraid. This will be over quickly." _as Siegfried draws his zweihander, Faust, the sisters cannot help but stare in slience amazed at Siegfried as he draws a gigantic sword from his back with just one hand. _"Hah, this will also be a perfect time to test this weapon out." _as Siegfried enters his stance and smiles at his opponents.

All of a sudden three men rushed at the knight. With one swing of the broadside of his sword, Siegfried sent the men flying and crashing down on the lake. As more of the men attacked him, he just sent them all crashing to the lake like the previous ones. He continued doing this until the bandit leader was left all alone shaking in fear.

"_Now this is my last warning. If I see you harming anyone again, I won't be as merciful to you or your men. Do you understand me?_" the bandit leader just nodded. Siegfried then pointed the leader to join his men in swimming in the lake. The bandit leader then ran and jumped in the lake with his minions. _"Come on men let's get out of here." "Yes boss!" _as the bandits hurriedly swam away from Siegfried and the girls. Siegfried then returned the sword to his back and approached the girls.

_"Are you alright?" _the girls then nodded at the knight.

"_Siegfried, it's been so long when we last saw each other. What happened to you?"_

_"It's a long story back then Sophitia. But I can tell you that I wasn't successful in finding my father's killer during those times. How about you what happened to you and that ninja when you encountered Cervantes?" _as Sigfried pretends that he did not knew what happened to them.

"_Well both a fellow warrior and I were badly injured but we manage to defeat the pirate. When we were about to destroy Soul Edge, someone rushed in and grabbed the sword and ran so fast that we can't even react fast enough in the turn of events. Because of the injuries we had, we didn't recognize eho the thief was." _as Sophitia explains further.

_"By the way, this is my younger Sister Cassandra."_

_"I'ts a pleasure to meet you mister and thanks for helping us a while ago."_

_"The pleasure's all mine milady." _as Siegfried kneels down to one knee, grabs the hand of the young Athenian and gave it a small kiss. Cassandra's face then turned red on the actions of the young knight because it was the first time that someone has done that to her. Even back at Athens none of her suitors would treat her the same way as Siegfried had. The young Athenian then suddenly removed her hand for the grip of the knight and turned away with the feeling of embarrassment and with a small smile.

_"I'm so... sorry, I was j... just surprised with the sudden turn of events."_

_"It's okay miss. I didn't mean to startle you." _explained by Siegfried.

_"By the way Siegfried, I heard the bandit said that there were two of you who first encountered them. Who are you with anyway." _as Sophitia asked him.

_"Oh yeah that reminds me. I have forgotten that I have a companion who's waiting for me." _as Siegfried was preparing to turn away, someone called his name.

_"Hey Siegfried!" _Siegfried then saw two men approaching them.

_"Mitsurugi what are you doing here and who are you with?" "That goes the same for me friend. I ask you the same question as well and not only that, what are you doing with a couple of beautiful ladies?" _as the two asked in confusion. Their attention changed direction to the Athenians when they saw Maxi.

_"Maxi what took you so long?"_

_"Yeah. We were attacked by bandits and a lot of them too. Good thing that Siegfried over there appeared just in time and defeated them all." _as Cassandra pouted her face.

_"I'm sorry guys. When I was collecting firewood, I bumped into my friend back in Japan, Mitsurugi. I kind of lost track of time when we started exchanging stories with each other. Not only that I got us some fruits that I found that really looked tasty. I'm really sorry that I didn't helped you back there."_

_"Actually I'm the one who should apologize. I did not know that Maxi here have other companions with him let alone two beautiful young ladies. Please accept my humble apology."_ As Mitsurugi bows in front of them as a sign of respect shown by samurais to their masters which was practiced very well in their country.

_"It's okay. Don't worry about it. Actually why don't you two join us in our camp. It's actually getting dark and we still have food for everyone."_ proposed Sophitia.

_"Yes it's the least way we can thank you for your aid a while ago." _but deep in Cassandra's mind, she just wanted for Siegfried to stay whom she really admired the first time he arrived for their aid. As the two warriors look at each other and nodded, they agreed to stay.

As night approaches, the two warriors discussed with the trio what their purpose is why they are here.

_"What you are going to Ostrheinsburg to destroy the sword as well? You cannot be serious about this?" _Sophitia's eyes then widened with what the two have said.

_"I'm afraid I am." _as Siegfried and Mitsurugi looked at each other, signalling Siegfried what to do.

FLASHBACK:

While the sisters where preparing for dinner and Maxi was busy preparing improvised beds for their guests inside a tent, Mitsurugi and Siegfried discussed on what should they do when they are asked on what are they doing here or where they are headed.

_"So here's what your going to say so that they will not be suspicious around you. When you arrived at the top of the castle, you engaged and defeated Nightmare. But without you knowing it, you were followed by Cervantes to claim the sword for himself. With fatigue from the battle, and Cervantes now possessing the Soul Edge, you were overpowered and was sent crashing down to the river until you lost consciousness._

_"You think it will work?" _

_"Of course. I will back you up just in case they don't buy the story."_ as the two were still talking, Cassandra called them for dinner. The two warriors stood up and joined the others.

END OF FLASHBACK

_"I can't believe it! You defeated Nightmare? but how?" _as Cassandra stare at amazement at the knight.

_"For what I have been told, it looks like Nightmare has never fought an opponent who wields a zweihander like himself. As you might remember Sophitia, I was trained in wielding such a weapon." _as Siegfried seems to be getting the trust of the three.

_"The big surprise for us is Cervantes. Sophitia barely survived the last time she encountered him. Now he is more powerful because of the souls that was absorbed by that hing over the years." _as Maxi stated.

_"I got it! Why don't we just join parties to destroy the sword. Like the saying goes, "The more, the merrier._" as Cassandra smiled.

_"No! It is my own journey to acomplish because I am responsible for that to happen. And I don't want anyone to loose their lives for that sword. Even you Mitsurugi..."_ as Mitsurugi just sat in silence knowing already their plan.

_"But we were chosen by our gods to embark on this quest as well. We can't just disobey their orders." _as Sophita tries to reason with Siegfried.

_"Please, I already lost a lot of people who are close to me because of that cursed sword. I don't want your souls to be consumed by that thing. You are still needed by your families back home."_

_"Okay then, we'll just accompany you until we reach Ostrheinsburg castle then we'll let you deal with the sword yourself." _as Cassandra suggested and winked at her sister. Sophitia then figured out what her sister was doing.

With regret and still hesitation on the knight, he agreed._ "You shall just to accompany me until we reach the castle then I want you to go back home. Understand?"_

All the warriors nodded. Later at the night, all the warriors went to their tents.

"So Cassandra are you serious that we will still continue and destroy the sword?"

"Of course when we go along with him inside the castle, there is nothing he can do about it. Of course we will still help him battle though." as Cassandra smiled as her plan succeeded a while ago.

"You were so persistent a while ago in letting Siegfried agree on letting us be together on the journey. Even back then, I can't make him to agree with my own opinions." as Cassandra blushed a little and turned her head away from her sister.

"...Of course I am... We...uhm...still have to obey our gods right... and...with Siegfried and Mitsurugi with us...uhm...it will be easier for us to finish this right? ..." Then Sophitia noticed something different about her sister but just let it pass by.

"Quite a performance there I must say. They did not noticed a thing. But why did you agreed on letting them join us?"

"I don't know. Ther'e just so persistent especially Cassandra. She's just so stubborn on having her own way. But still she still remained to be sweet, innocent and happy. It's just unusual to see that in an Athenian warrior. I can surely say that because I know her sister and she's not like her." as Siegfried stares up the top of the tent.

"Well well well looks like someone has an admiration with a certain Athenian girl. HAHAHAHAHA!"

"No I just find it unusual." as Sigfried's cheeks turned red.

Mitsurugi then continued to tease his blood brother.

"Whatever." as Siegfried stood up and was about to leave the tent.

"Hey where are you going? Going to court Cassandra? HAHAHAHA!"

"Hahaha very funny. I'm just going out. Just going to catch some air and have a little peace and quiet especially form you."

"Okay! Whatever you say lover boy."

On a tree near the lake, Siegfried lied down and stares at the stars. "_**Actually, she really looks very attractive. Her eyes that look like orbs of emerald. Her short golden hair that seems to make her cuter. Her toned yet silky smooth legs. Though her clothes are quite revealing, still she tries to be conservative about it. Her positive outlook in life also is very contageous and finally her smile that can even be compared to those of an angel's. Maybe if she appeared to me when if I was still Nightmare, it might give me enough strength to banish that monster and even defeat Cervantes back then**__." _Suddenly Siegfried shook his head in regret. _"__**What am I thinking? If she knew that I was Nightmare, she would never forgive me because of the sins that I have done and will probably end my life as well. She was after all ordered by her gods to destroy me**_."

Siegfried then had a long sigh, suddenly he heard footsteps approaching his way.

"_Good Evening Siegfried. I thought that I would be the only one to be here? I see that somebody has got here before me."_

_"Good Evening as well Miss Cassandra. Let me guess?_ Couldn't sleep and that's why you came here to stare at the stars huh?" as Siegfried was delighted to see the young Athenian.

She then giggled. _"I see you do this as well when you can't sleep huh? Just wanted some peace and quiet and try to forget about everything for a while." _As Siegfried offered her a seat next to him.

The two then stared at the constellations for a while until Siegfried broke the silence.  
><em>"Can you tell me about yourself Cassandra? I've already heard Sophitia mentioned to me that she has a little sister back then when we first met?<em>

_"Well, she might already told you this but Sophitia and I were daughters of a baker. As we grew older, we took over the family business ourselves." _Then she told him about the similarities and differences about her and her older sister.

"_So you still never fell in love even though you had a lot of suitors?"_

_"Yeah, I just can't seem to find in any of them a certain quality of a man that I was looking for. Maybe I... haven't found... the right one... for me_." as the young girl suddenly blushes.

(_**Do I have the quality of a man that she is looking for? Am I the one that she has been searching for to complete her life?) **_

"_How about you Siegfried? Tell me about yourself and how did you and my sister first met?" _

_"I first met your sister back then near Spain. As I was traveling for my own cause, I lost my consciousness because of hunger along the way. Then hours passed by and Sophitia and her companion found me lying on the ground. They let me join them for a while and shared their food with me. When we finally arrived at Spain, we parted ways because we have different tasks that we must accomplish on our own."_

_"What was the task that you have to do back then?_" Siegfried then told Cassandra the story of his father and how he searched for the individual responsible for his death. Sigfried then let out a deep sigh. _"Throughout these years, I still haven't put my father's soul to rest. That's why I became a knight to probably have a lead to the people or individual that is responsible. But throughout those years, I have done a lot of horrible things and have killed a lot of people in the process. Now I know that my soul is damned and cannot be forgiven."_ as Siegfried tries to hide his tears because if the lies and half truths he has been telling the girl and even the burden of the death of his father, he suddenly felt something warm and soft covering his body. He was also not wearing his armor that time so he completely felt it. It was Cassandra who gave him a warm embrace. Little did the two know, Sophitia saw what her sister did as she peeped through the tent and went back to bed again with a smile on her face. (_**It seems that my little sister has already found what she is looking for**_.) as Sophitia had already figured out what's different about her sister.

Going back to Siegfried who is still locked in the Athenian's embrace.  
>"<em>Do not judge yourself if you are or are not worthy of forgiveness. Only our divine entities will be the one to judge that. I still don't know what really happened to your past but I know that you are a genuinely big hearted guy<em>." as Cassandra looked Siegfried in the eyes with tears about to pour down on her as well.

"_Well I better go back inside. It's getting pretty late. I better go back to bed. It was nice spending time with you Siegfried. Good Night."_

_"Likewise. Goodnight Cassandra." _as the young Athenian responded with an angelic smile.

Siegfried then went back to his tent. _"Hey lover boy! How was your night with your lady?"_

_"What in the world are you still doing awake?_" the knight asked in embarrassment and in confusion.

"_Watching my favorite show in the evening. HAHAHAHAHA!" _the last thing Mitsurugi saw that night was a big fist crashing down his head.

_**(She is truly a sight to see. A person who is beautiful inside and out. Maybe she can be the reason for me to continue living in this world after I finish my mission. That is if she can accept me for who I was.)**_

_**(I don't know why but I somehow feel different when I am around him. Like he is the one that I have been looking for all this time. Like he will always be there to protect me at all times.)**_


	7. The City of Zenith

A/N: Yeah so here's the next chapter. Again thanks for the reviews of **COOL-STORY-BRO1993**, **Sentinel07 and captainwhiteshadow. **I'll try not to make wrong grammars or misspell some words. Those who didn't noticed it, I've re upload some chapters coz of wrong spellings or wrong grammars.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Mitsurugi, what happened to your head? It looks like it has a little hump to it." <em>as Maxi laughs hard at his friend.

"_Well if you must know Maxi, I was..." _before Mitsurugi could even finish his sentence, he then saw Siegfried who was popping his knuckles ready to beat the lights out of the samurai.

"(_**Gulp**_) _Uhm... I mean... I just hit a tree this morning when I just got out of the bed. I guess I was still a bit sleepy hehe_. _**(Bah, if you weren't my blood brother, I would've told everyone about that little secret of yours)**_." as Mitsurugi jokingly said to himself.

"_Okay then. Whatever you say."_

As the group was preparing to leave, Cassandra could not help but stare and smile at Siegfried, who was preparing to put on his armor and strapping back his sword. She remembered last knight how toed Siegfried's body was. Not only that but his long mane as well as it shined with the sun's rays. But the thing that makes him special for her is his face. A handsome figure with eyes that has the color of emeralds that was full of hope but seems to be in deep sadness. This didn't passed by Sophitia without her noticing it. She then bumped her sister to tease her of what she is doing.

_"Hey! What was that for Sis?"_

"_You left your sword and shield in the tent when we already finished packing up. I thought that I should give them to you right away because you are just standing for a quite a while, staring there as if you are daydreaming of something_." as if she doesn't really know what Cassandra was staring at.

"_I was just going to pick them up when I am done with some work here_." Cassandra then took her weapons from her sister. She then turned her face away as it was getting red because of embarrassment again.

"_Okay then let's head off to Zenith!" _as Maxi leads the way.

Along the way, Siegfried keeps looking at Cassandra as he admires her beauty. He just can't take his eyes off her until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"_HEHEHE... Now I see why you keep looking at her... You just can't take your eyes of that perfectly proportioned body of hers. She does have a nice behind and front after all..." _as Mitsurugi mischievously laughed and whispered at Siegfried. Suddenly the samurai then felt a sharp pain in his face. It was Siegfried who gave him a knuckle sandwich.

"_Ouch! What was that for_?"

"_Don't ask as if you didn't know. You started it!"_

"_Why you little..." _as Mitsurugi growls at Siegfried and the knight doing doing the same thing.

"_Enough talk! Let's settle this!" _as Siegfried draws Faust.

"_You would've wished that you didn't ruined my pretty face!" _the samurai then draws his katana. and enters his stance.

As the two warriors were about to commence their battle, they suddenly blacked out for a while after receiving a beating from Sophitia. "_ I didn't left my children back home at Athens just to be looking after two more while taking on this journey!" _As Sophita's face turned into somewhat of an alter ego of herself. "_Let's stop here for a while until those two wake up. I guess I still don't know my own strength yet_." as Sophitia giggled and returned to her normal self.

_"He... hey Maxi... re.. .remind me not to complain a lot and acting like a child next t... time. I... I don't want to get on Sophitia's bad side and end up like those two."_

_"Y... You've said it. Re...remind me as well won't you? Your sister can really break a man down with her bare... hands." _as the two whispered to each other with fear and nervousness.

By noon, the group arrived at the city of Zenith.

"_Ah there she is people! The city that has everything you need known as Zenith. Mitsurugi, Siegfried and I will look around and try to look around the City._"

"_Okay then we will get us some rooms at the inn. Just meet us there okay?"_

"_Wait!" _halted Siegfried. _"Can't we go first to the clinic?" _with their faces looking like a swarm of hornets stung them and their body that was still throbbing from the beating that they experienced courtesy of Sophitia.

"_Yeah! I think our bodies can't take much more of this pain caused by that ruthless Spartan - Amazon." _Sophitia then glared at the two, threatening to cause them more pain.

_"...Uhm... did I said ru... ruthless amazon? I... I meant caring... sweet... peace loving Athenian." _Mitsurugi looked like a person who's gonna loose it because of fear of more beating that will follow. Spartans were popularly known as vicious Greeks who always prevail in battle.

"_Of... of... course! That is... if the lovely Sophitia won't mind_." added Siegfried.

As the Athenian nodded with a smile, the two then grabbed Maxi and ran as quickly as they can to get as far away from Sophitia as possible.

"_You know you shouldn't have been so hard on them. They were relatively harmless."_

_"Well I just wanted them that they see things my way. Come on Cassandra. Let's go and get our rooms."_

_"Do we still even have enough money to afford enough rooms for all of us?"_

_"When Mitsurugi and Siegfried were still unconscious, I noticed that hey still have a lot of money with them so I took a little from their pouch, just enough to get us the rooms of course." _as Sophitia had a little smirk on her face.

"_Oh Sis! You're so naughty."_

_"It would be our little secret so keep quiet okay?"_

_"Okay Sis."_

When the sisters arrived at the inn, they meet with the keeper of the inn and asked for two rooms. "_So Cassandra, you and I will be staying at this room and the three men will stay at the other one next door okay?"_

_"Alright then. Whatever you say Sis." _as Cassandra let out a deep sigh in disappointment that was noticed by Sophitia.

_"Why is there a problem?"_

_"N...no! Of course not!" _as Cassandra's face blushed again.

_"Are you sure?" _as if Sophitia is squeezing Cassandra to tell the truth.

_"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be? It doesn't look like I want to spend time with any of them. Sheeh Sis!" _as Cassandra went to the comfort room to hide her emotions. Sophitia then just smiled at the way her sister is acting. She knows about what her sister feels towards Siegfried.

_**(Actually I wanted to spend more time with him and get to know him better.)**_ as Cassandra looked up the ceiling of the bathroom with a smile upon her face.

Meanwhile, Maxi dropped the two at the clinic so that he can already look for supplies and will just meet them back at the clinic.

"_Ouch! Easy there Doc! Be a bit gentle next time."_

_"HAHAHAHA! That's what you get when you anger an Athenian Mitsurugi."_ as Siegfried doesn't seem to mind the treatment on him.

"_Try putting yourself in my state. Lucky for you, the bruises on your body are quite few because of that you're armor you wear."_

_"Well I guess Lady Luck was on my side that time."_

_"Really? It seems to me that it is another lady that was on your side. Seeing Cassandra trying to reason with her sister for your own sake,well that's just great. Just leave the old samurai to feel the wrath of that Amazon." _as Siegfried just seem to smile and stare at the window.

"_Hey bro is Sophitia was always like that when you first met her?"_

_"I don't know. Back then I wasn't open to any other emotions except for hatred, denial and vengeance so I didn't get the chance to know her well. But the thing I know for sure about her is that she cares so much for her family and would do anything to keep them from danger."_

_"So she is like Taki then. She had already told me about that thing that they did a few years back."_

_"So that's the name of that other warrior with Sophitia back then. You know her?_ asked Siegfried.

_"Yeah. She's special to me. We go way back along with Maxi and with his bride to be Setsuka. The four of us used to be the most skilled and loyal guardians for the emperor of our country. We have fought and won many battles to spread his influence among our land. But as he conquered one area at the time, he became mad with power and decided to kill everyone that did not obey what he wants. Even a village of farmers that cannot even fend for themselves. One day we were assigned to destroy a monastery just outside the border of our kingdom that refuses to pledge their allegiance to him. They don't want to get involved in any acts of war by the emperor and let their monastery serve as a fortress for the imperial army. But we refused. According to our sources, the population in that place are children in majority. Everyone of us does not have what it takes to kill a child. But the emperor threatened us to be dismissed in the ranks and executed for treachery if we do not obey. That's when he had enough and decided to end his madness once and for all. We then hatched a plan to assassinate the emperor. We waited for everyone in the palace to be asleep. The killing was silent and bloodless as we killed only the emperor by strangling him to death that night and no one else followed.. After the empire fell, we then decided to go to our separate ways. Maxi and I went to explore the world. Taki as you already knew went with Sophitia to destroy the Soul Edge. Now she is back in our homeland and is now the head master of the Fu - ma ninja clan where she learned everything she knew about her style in combat. But I swear I will come back for her someday and ask her hand in marriage. Finally Setsuka become one of the political advisers of the new emperor and she guides him always to make the right decision. So that's our story."  
><em>Siegfried remained silent and was astonished on what has Mitsurugi has already accomplished and the people he met throughout his life.

"_Wow, and here I thought that you have started to have feelings for Sophitia. HAHAHAHA!"_

_"That trick won't work on me amateur!" _as Siegfried became silent.

_"Hey can I ask you something as well?" Didn't you admired Sophitia when you first met her? I mean I have to admit her beauty can be compared to a Goddess even though she's like that."_

_"To tell you honestly, I did. But as I've told you already, my main purpose back then was Soul Edge and my father and nothing else. But if my circumstances were different back then, I might have courted her. Now she is already married and happily living her life with her husband and children ." _as Siegfried became a bit depressed.

"_So you're just going to leave it like that? You're not going to try and win her back?"_

_"The last thing I want to do is to destroy a family living happily in peace. But there's something about her sister Cassandra that I just couldn't stop by feel happy about. Even when when I was with Sophitia, I didn't got the same feeling that I am feeling now with her sister. I don't know if it's her angelic beauty or her heart of gold to the people around her. She always tries to make everyone to feel good inside and..." _before Siegfried finished what he is saying, he then put his palm on his face, noticing what he have done. _"Oh crap!"_

"_HAHAHAHAHAHA! I knew it! I knew that my gut feeling was right about it. You do fancy Cassandra don't you?" _as Mitsurugi continued to laugh at the mistake of the knight.

_"Damn it Mitsurugi! Fine since there's no point in hiding it to you, then yes I do. But I still don't know what I truly feel for her. It could be that of it could be fear. Fear that she would hate me when she learned about who I was. Worse than that, she might try to kill me. As you know they were sent by their gods to destroy me and the sword for the sins that I have committed. Of course I cannot fight and hurt her if that would be the case. I just don't know what to do." _Siegfried then buried his face into his hand .

_"(Sigh). If you really have feelings for her then sooner or later you have to tell her the truth. The only thing you can hope for is that she can see right through you and will see the real you like I have." then Mitsurugi laid his hand on the shoulder of Sigfried. "Everything will turn out just fine. Trust me. Just do whatever it is that you feel inside."_

_"Thanks..."_

After a while Maxi returned to the clinic.

_"Hey guy's I'm back!" _

_"Yeah. We noticed Maxi. So got some information on Ostrheinsburg and Soul Edge?"_

"_Nah. People around here seem to haven't even heard of the place but I found a way to make us a little moolah. Mitsurugi you remember that last man standing thing back at the army don't you? Well they have a tournament later this night at the local bar. A 30 man battle royal to be exact. _

_"Ah... Finally something exciting to stretch out these arms of mine." _as Mitsurugi stood up and started stretching out his arms.

_"Hold your horses there Mitsurugi. You even haven't fully recover yet."_

_"Don't worry. These fools aren't as deadly as Sophitia even if they attack me or Maxi at the same time. Right?"_

_"Yeah. This is just kids' play for the both of us so don't worry too much Siegfried." _Mitsurugi then turned to Siegfreid about to whisper something to him.

"_Plus, you'll have the night all alone with Cassandra hehehe." _Sigfried then shoved his face away. _"Fine just get that prize money."_

The two nodded. The three then went back to the inn to rest for a while and spend a little time and waited for the sun to set.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To respond to the review of COOL - STORY - BRO1993, I intended for Mitsurugi to be a bit nice. I made his character a bit mischievous and less serious. Just wanted him to be a bit different from his usual serious self. Anyway I still appreciate your reviews and hope that you will still continue on reading my story. The next chapter will be published shortly... Till then.


	8. A Night to Remember with an Angel

A/N: So this chapter is like a part two of the previous chapter. I don't know at first what to put in here actually but thanks to my friends' opinions, I've finished yet another chapter.

* * *

><p>As evening arrived, Maxi and Mitsurugi then both looked and nodded at each other then stood up at the same time.<p>

"_Okay then, Maxi and I are going out to look around the city and look for information about Ostrheinsburg and even Soul Edge if we're lucky."_

_"Yeah! After all Zenith is a city much like a lot of cities around here that always come alive once the sun has set." _as Maxi smirked at Mitsurugi.

_"We'll probably come back late so don't wait for us okay?" _

_"Yeah! After all, Zenith is a big city. Anyway, we'll be on our way now. Wish us luck."_

The two then exited the room and into the city.

_"Are you ready for this Mitsy?_

_"Arrgghh! you know that Taki is the only one I allow to call me that. Anyway, to answer your your question, you always know that I'm ready for anything."_

_"First one to the rumble gets an early advantage?"_

_"You're on!"_

The two then raced each other to the bar where the battle royal will be held. Meanwhile, _back at the inn, Sophitia then stood up._

_"Sis? What's up?"_

_"I'm going out to find information on Ostrheinsburg of course. Judging by the enthusiasm of those two a while ago, I doubt that they will do exactly what they have said and don't worry so much Cassandra. I can handle myself just ask Siegfried over there."_

_"She's right Cassandra. It's the people here that I'm worried about when they get on Sophitia's bad side." _

_"But still, take care Sis._" Sophitia then hugged her sister and left.

The two remained silent for a while until Cassandra broke the silence. _"Uhm... Siegfried, do you want to... go out... for a while? ... You know... just for a walk?" _as Cassandra was still feeling awkward towards the knight.

"_O.. of course. I... uhm... figured that you're not the type of person that wants to be cooped up in one place for a long time._" as Cassandra responded back with a smile. Siegfried then was enlightened with what he saw on the Athenian's face and couldn't help but to smile back.

The two then headed to the streets and walked as they both observe how cities are during the night.

"_It's so beautiful to see the city during the night. I've never seen such a place so full of lights, people and enjoyment."_

_"Isn't Athens like this all the time?"_

_"I don't know. I was never allowed by my parents to stay outside after the sun sets."_

_"Then let me show you a place that you have been missing all these times." _Siegfried then held the hand of Cassandra and took her to a place where the city can be fully seen.

The Athenian was astonished on what she is seeing before her eyes. The full view of Zenith with it's lights (really fancy torches and candle lights) making her more stunning that she already is.

Suddenly, the two heard something that was coming from the city. They then saw the thing that was making the strange sound as it was heading for the skies. It looked like some sparks or flares that was shot by a musketeer. The next thing they saw just took their breaths away. As the sparks hits the sky, a wide array of lights scattered from it. Apparently, the annual fireworks festival was being held tonight. The two then sat down as they witness the display of fireworks in the dark night sky. Cassandra then leaned her head down to Siegfried's chest.

"_Thank you for this wonderful night Siegfried. I'll treasure this moment forever."_

Siegfreid then wrapped his arm around her and unconsciously leaned his head to the Athenian's.

"_Anything just to see you happy Cassandra_."

As soon as the sky clear from the fireworks and the smoke, an elegant cluster of stars appeared before them. After a while a shooting star appeared and was noticed by Cassandra.

_"Siegfried, look, a shooting star. Make a wish_."

"_What? Is that even possible?"_

_"Of course silly. Everyone knows that. Once a shooting star passes by, your wish will come true."_

_"Okay then. I'll give it a shot_." Siegfried then became serious and thought hard and silently said his wish.

"_ I wish that I can be forgiven for the sins that I have committed at the past so that I can continue to live happily without the burden of guilt to hold me back. So is that it?"_

_"Pretty much."_

_"You think it worked?"_

_"It will take some time of course. Their not genies that can grant your wish in a blink of an eye."_

Then Siegfried chuckled at the Athenian because of being so naive. He then stared at her bright green emerald eyes and started to put his hand on her cheek. Cassandra then blushed as she cannot believe that all these things are happening to her in a single night and the fact that she is spending a memorable night with a man whom she believes will fill the empty space in her life. As their faces almost met with one another, Siegfried suddenly turned his head away as he heard two people who passed by talking to each other.

"_Hey I just got news that only two are left of that rumble."_

"_Oh really? Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go already! That last moment will be epic and I don't want to miss it."_

The two young men then rushed to get to the bar.

"_What's the problem Siegfried?" _

_"Mitsurugi and Maxi. They're in that fight. I'm worried that something bad will happen to them."_

_"Oh my! I thought they were going to ask about Ostrheinsburg around the city? Those two knuckle heads! They always seek trouble. Sophitia's not gonna be happy if she hears about this."_ as Cassandra puts her palm on her face because of the two acting like hooligans and disappointment on not getting kissed by the knight.

_"Let's hurry_." as Cassandra nodded, they both rushed to the bar as quickly as they can. Upon arriving at the bar, the two were shocked to see the winner of the rumble.

"_Here's your winner and fifty grand richer than the other participants, the gorgeous female warrior from Athens!" _the crowd then cheered for the woman.

"_Huh? Fifty grand richer?" _as Sophitia stood in confusion.

"_Here's your price money and congratulations."_

As the crowd cheers Sophitia on, Cassandra and Siegfried finally breached through the crowd and meet up with Sophitia.

_"Sis, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to ask around for information?"_

_"I was. But after a while with no leads to Ostrheinsburg, I decided to call it for it the night. As I was going back to the inn, I heard a lot of chaos in this place and well..."_

FLASHBACK:

* * *

><p>As the fight began, Mitsurugi and Maxi teamed up to knock out as many as they can to make sure that they were the last two standing to settle their score back at the old<br>country. As expected, they swept through the competition, taking one man after the  
>other. Finally, the two of them were the only one left in the rumble.<p>

_"Well well well, it looks like I can finally have that rematch from last time Mitsurugi. I promise you, it won't be easy as before."_

_"Hahahaha. Very well Maxi, come and try. Hit me with your best shot and don't hold back. After all no matter what happens, we're both still gonna get filthy rich."_

The two then prepared themselves for combat. Maxi started things off with a roundhouse that was aimed for Mitsurugi's head. With experience on his side, the samurai easily ducked to evade the kick and countered him with an uppercut that caught Maxi straight in the jaw. He stumbled for a while but quickly regained his balance. But before Maxi can fully recover, Mitsurugi was already running towards him in an attempt to land a hook. Maxi remembered all too well that it was the same move that caused the beginning of his downfall back then. He immediately dodged it and gave Mitsurugi a forceful punch to the stomach and caused him to flinch. The two then looked straight at each other and gave each one a smile, letting each other know that they were enjoying their match. But as they were about to continue, a woman from the crown approached them.

"_Maxi! Mitsurugi! I knew you two were up to no good. It's not natural for you two to go out a big city just to get information. I should've known that you two would just be wasting time picking fights with some scumbags. Now then let's see how you two fair with a real warrior." _Sophitia then slowly approached the two, popping her fists.

"_W...wa...wait Sophitia can we just take it easy for a while and talk things out?"_

_"Y...Yeah! After all Athenians are... known as...patient...peace loving...non violent people... aren't they?" _as the two slowly backed away, staring at Sophitia, shaking in fear for the pain she is about to bring upon them.

_"Maxi, is it too late to run away now?"_

_"I think so. The crowd won't let us out even if we try."_

_"I can barely stood up a while ago when I experienced her fury. To add insult to injury, I haven't even fully recovered yet."_

_"Well all I can say is see you later at the inn." _Mitsurugi then chuckled.

_"Same to you friend." everything then went black._

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>(<strong>Whew I guess I was lucky that I did not tagged along with those two when they planned on doing it while we were still at the clinic. But I can say that I was really lucky that I spent the night with her<strong>_**.) **_as Siegfried turned his attention to Cassandra.

"_Oh Sis, you didn't even had mercy on Mitsurugi. After all he's still suffering from the beating he received from you a while ago."_

_"Oh! I guess I got a little carried away. Let's just take them back to the inn so that they could rest okay?"_

_"Of course. The inn isn't that far away from here anyway. Besides, with Siegfried here, we can carry them easily_." as Cassandra smiled at her sister.

"_Okay then, Siegfried can you carry Mitsurugi by yourself?" _The knight then nodded.

_"Very well. Cassandra we'll carry Maxi._

_"Sure Sis. Maxi doesn't look that heavy anyway_."

As the group arrived at the inn and settled their two fallen commrades to bed, the sisters decided to call it a night and went to bed as well. Siegfreid then as the gentleman that he is escorted the two Athenians to their room. But before Cassandra entered their room, she quickly turned back and gave the knight a warm embrace.

"_Thank you again for a wonderful evening Siegfried. I really enjoyed it_."

He then hugged her back. "_You're welcome. I did enjoyed it as wel.l"_

The two then released their hold of each other and bid each other Good Night. As Cassandra entered their room, she was then confronted by her older sister.

"_It looks like you had a wonderful time tonight with Siegfried, little sister."_

_"What? We... uhm.. just... went out for a walk. That's all."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Of course I am Sis!"_

_"Oh come now Cassandra. don't expect that I wasn't noticing your awkward reactions whenever I always mention his name."_

_"Uhm... that's because... uhm..." _as Cassandra became more nervous as time passes by.

"_Oh and how could I forget last night, when I saw you hugging him like your old teddy bear back home."_

_"I... uhm..." _She knew her sister already figured it out. She cannot cover for it anymore. So without Sophitia preparing for it, Cassandra buried herself into her sister's shoulder and tears started to fall on her eyes.

"_I'm sorry Sis! I'm so verry sorry!"_

_"Cassandra, stop crying. You don't have to apologize for being attracted to Siegfried_." as Sophitia gave her sister a warm embrace.

_"I'm sorry Sis. I just didn't want anyone to find out until I'm sure what i really feel about him and if he feels the same way for me."_

_"I think he is the right one for you Cassandra." _as Sophitia smiled at her sister.

_"But... I'm still not sure on my feelings toward him."_

_"Cassandra, you haven't treated anyone who courted you the same way as you have treated Siegfried. This is also the only time that I have seen you really enjoying yourself in the company of a man except for Father and Patroklos. If those reasons still doesn't seem to satisfy your questions then I don't know what will."_

"_I guess you're right Sis. But what if he doesn't feel the same way towards me."_

_"I don't think so. Afterall, he did took you to a place where the city and the fireworks can be seen at their best right?" Cassandra was then surprised that Sophitia knew about what happened with them a while ago._

_"How did you knew that Sis?"_

_"I figured that out when I saw Siegfried taking you somewhere as I just have learned that the fireworks festival was being held today. You remember back then when we were kids right? We were never allowed by Mother and Father to stay outside the house after the sun has set. That's why you always like staring at the constellations. I'm guessing that you asked Siegfried if he can accompany you to watch them tonight. Then he took you to that place so that you can see the city during the night as you atch the stars together. I highly doubt that he knew that tonight was the festival."_

_"So what dows that mean?"_

_"It means that though he has a mission that he needs to accomplish, he still finds some time to spend it with you."_

_"Do you really think that he did that for me?"_

_"Of course. Back then, I... uhm...admired Siegfried as well." Cassandra gasped in surprise. "Wait, before you say anything else, let me finish. I don't know if he felt the same way towards me. But because of his desire to put his Father's slayer to justice, he did not tried to spend time with me or even just to know me better. But towards you, he seems to be different."_

_"Uhm... I suppose you're right. But why didn't you spend the time with him when everything was done?"_

_"One because I never saw him again until now. Two is that I met Rothion that was destined by the Gods for me to love and be at my side forever. Don't you see Cassandra, he also admires you so don't hinder yourself on showing him what you really feel about him."_

_"You think so Sis? Well then I'll take your advice and do it as soon as I'll have the strength and courage to tell him. Thanks for everything Sis and good night."_

"_You're welcome Cassandra. Sweet dreams little sister."_

As Cassandra was already sure that Sophitia has fallen asleep, she then knelt near their window and started praying.

"_Gods please watch over us always and lend us your strength during times of need. Oh and if it is possible, though he does not worship you, can you please make Siegfried's wishes come true? Thanks for listening." Cassandra then returned to her bed and finally slumbered for the night._

Meanwhile in the other room, Siegfried has just finished checking on his two comrades as the two girls, nursed their wounds and injuries a while ago when they arrived at the inn. He then lied down to his bed as he thought about the time that he had spent with Cassandra earlier.

(_**Damn! I can't remember the last time that I felt that good. I guess when Soul Edge corrupted me, there's no way that I can ever experience that feeling that I just had with Cassandra a while ago. I even almost kissed her.) **_Siegfried's thoughts were then interrupted as his attention was directed to a snoring Mitsurugi. (_**Of course thanks to those two that didn't happened. But I guess I have to thank them as well. I can't bare the guilt of my sins as I let my emotions get the best of me. After all, I can't allow her to know about the real me. I can't let her see the monster that I was that is lurking deep inside of me when she looks me in the eyes. I can't stand to see her experiencing fear towards me. But in case the time comes, I'll let her be the judge of my life. If she will try to kill me, I will stand down and accept my fate. I don't want her to have the burden on having The Azure Knight as another problem that she has to worry about. Besides, without her knowing it, she has already given me a reason to die happily and that's how to love like a normal human being again.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>With that last thought in mind, Siegfried fell asleep.<p>

A/N: So guys, the next chapter will be up really soon. Sorry that I didn't updated lately. School could sometimes be a bummer especially when you're in college. Can't even manage to have a little time to relax.


	9. The Path to Ostrheinsburg

A/N: So guys, I've uploaded another chapter coz I got a lot of vacant time this week. Reviews are still not that many so I would really appreciate it if you will leave some. /thanks for viewing by te way.

* * *

><p>Before the sun rises, Sophitia and Cassandra had already awaken from their slumber. They are used on waking up very early as they always prepare thier bakery back in Athens so that everything will be ready before opening.<p>

"_Cassandra, let's go to the bakery and the marketplace. I'm sure those three would like to have breakfast first before we continue to search for information."_

_"Okay Sis but I'm sure it won't be as good as those we make back home."_

_"Cassandra don't be so boastful. Every bread is the product of the handwork of a person to earn a living. It is meant to be delicious so that people will come and go at the shop everyday. You know that right."_

_"I'm sorry Sis. I guess I just miss home a lot. I've never been far away from Athens for so long."_

Sophitia then gave a warm hug to her sister.

"_ I know how you feel Cassandra. I miss Rothion and the children as well. We just have to wait a little longer and this quest will be over. Besides, with Siegfried and the others helping us out, we can finish this mission faster and then we can go home as soon as possible. Plus, you can spend all the time you want with Siegfried_." Sophitia then giggled.

"_Stop it Sophitia! You're embarrassing me!_" as Cassandra broke free from her sister's grip.

"_Anyway, let's just go already before those three wake up. Remember, you still have to make up for those two after what you did to them last night." _

_"Oh my, your right! I think Mitsurugi has got to be in a worse condition than Maxi considering he just came out of the clinic last night."_

Cassandra then giggled. "_Come on then Sophie. Let's go." _the two sisters then exited their room. As they left the room, they were then greeted by Siegfried which surprised the two Athenians but mostly Cassandra.

_"Good Morning ladies."_

_"Good Morning as well Siegfried." _as Sophitia greeted back. Cassandra was still shocked that Siegfried has already waken up. Sophitia then bumped her little sister.

"_G... Good Morning to... S...Siegfried you're up so early."_

_"I'm used waking up before sunrise. Father used to always wake me up before breakfast to train with the zweihander. He always says that breakfast is better served after a morning's exercise. Even after he passed away, I still follow what he says."_

_"So... uhm... you're going to train today?"_

_"Well no. I was actually going to take a walk in the city. I just need some air after hearing Mitsurugi snore all night long. Anyway it looks like you're two are going out as well. Might I ask where?"_

_"Well we're going to buy us some breakfast. Do you mind joining us? We could really use a hand in picking up some stuff as well._" Just as Sophitia finished talking, Cassandra then said something to her softly.

"_Sis! I thought it's just going to be the two of us?" _Sophitia then, without anybody of them noticing, secretly slapped Cassandra's butt and made her flinched.

"_Oof! Y... yeah! Uhm... we insist_." (_**That was so uncalled for Sophitia. I'll get back at you someday.**_) as Cassandra glared at her sister.

"_Alright then_."

The three then left the inn and proceeded to the marketplace. as they were walking, Sophitia somehow had an idea to tease her sister by bumping her to the knight. Cassandra then went off balanced and was about to hit the ground. But with quick reflexes, Siegfried caught the young Athenian.

_"Are you alright Cassandra_?" as Siegfried and Cassandra stared at each other eye to eye. Emerald meeting emerald with both of their faces turning red.

"_Y... yeah. I'm quite alright. I just... uhm tripped. That's all_." She then giggled at the knight and then glared at her sister. Sophitia was also surprised at the outcome of her little prank. She then realized what the situation is and then just smiled at them.

_"Oops! I guessed I overdid it. But I think that it came out to be perfect."_

After all that, the three proceeded to their errands. After going to the marketplace, they then went to the bakery. Before leaving the shop, the baker noticed Sophitia.

"_Excuse me my child. I couldn't help but notice but aren't you the one who was asking about Ostrheinsburg last night?"_

_"Why yes dear sir. Why did you ask?"_

_"Well I think I just might know someone who might help you. He is a man who lives in a house not so far from here. In fact he's just a short trip outside the city. When you meet him, tell him that the baker sent you. "_

_"Thank you very much sir. This means a lot to us." _The three then bid the baker goodbye and proceeded back to the inn. On their way back, Siegfried notices that Cassandra is having trouble on her load of groceries.

_"Need some help back there?"_

_"Nope. I got it." _Just then, a couple of groceries are threatening to fall of her arms. But just like before, Siegfried's alertness prevents that from happening.

"_Here. Let me_." as he smiled and grabbed a huge pile of groceries from her hands.

_"Thanks_." as she just stared at the knight and appreciates the kindness that he always shows towards her as he walks forward. Sophitia then slightly bumped her sister to knock her back to her to her senses and then smiled at her. Cassandra then replied with a pout in her face and then walked away as Sophitia just giggled and proceeded back to walk.

Back at the inn, as the sun rises, the two warriors awaken from their deep slumber last night courtesy of Sophitia.

_"Ouch! My aching everything! I feel like I've wrestled a grizzly bear or something. That's it! She's going down!" _Then suddenly, Mitsurugi overstretched something in his body and let out a very loud cry.

"_Hahaha you should see your face right now Mitsurugi. You can barely even face her without shaking from fear like a mouse from a cat."_

_"Haha very funny Maxi. Anyway One of these days I'll..." _before Mitsurugi can even finish what he is saying, The door of their room opened. To his surprise it was Sophitia who was at the door.

_"Good Morning you two. Slept well?" _She then greeted them both with a smile. As if like in a cartoon show, Mitsurugi then jumped to Maxi's bed, landing on Maxi's body and shaking in fear at the presence of the Athenian.

_"Ouch! Mitsurugi, what the hell man? You're not the only one who had a rough night."_

_"Damn it woman! I've had enough of these beatings!"_

_"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you this time. I just thought you would like some breakfast first before we depart later. Besides, Mitsurugi, you better get used to these kinds of beatings especially when you and Taki get married. You know that she implements strict discipline and follows it just the same right?"_

_"Yeah I guess so. Hey wait a minute! Who the heck told you that!" Sophitia _then giggled. Maxi then was signalling her not to say that it was him. However, it didn't not passed by Mitsurugi's eyes and started to choke the life out of him.

"_Why you little weasel I thought we have an agreement that only the two of us would know about that? Grrrr..."_

_"I...'m... so... rry... It... just... slipped... out... of... me..." _Sophitia then laughed at the horse playing of the two. Mitsurugi then released his grip of Maxi.

"_So where are we going now?"_

_"To a house just outside of the city. We have information that someone there might know something about Ostrheinsburg."_

_"Oh finally some lead." _Maxi was delighted to hear the news after catching his breath .

"_By the way, where are Siegfried and Cassandra" _asked Mitsurugi.

_"They're downstairs at the kitchen preparing breakfast."_

_"Well they sure are taking a bit long though. I'm starving."_

_"Don't worry Maxi I'm sure they're just about to finish cooking_."

(_**Well well well. Looks like Siegfried is pushing it to another level. Lucky bastard. HAHAHA.)**_

Down at the kitchen, Siegfried and Cassandra are still cooking.

_"So you do this everyday huh?"_

_"Yup. Sophitia and I are always the ones who cooks breakfast for the family while we also prepare breads for the bakery."_

_"I'm impressed. Cooking for a whole family looks harder than training with a big sword in the morning. Moreover, preparing for the bakery before it opens? I just don't know what to say."_

As Cassandra was fetching some ingredients on the table, a couple of tomatoes dropped on the floor. As she bends over and picks them up, Siegfried couldn't help but stare at her well curved behind. Suddenly, a feeling of erotic sensations appeared in his mind. He then shook his head and turned away to remove those nasty thoughts.

"_Don't think like that about her Siegfried. She's not the kind of woman for you to think about that way. Remember what Father always says back then_. (_**The true beauty of a woman is not seen just by the proportions of their body but on the proportions of her heart. Luckily for me, your mother is both beautiful inside and out. So remember son, when you have finally met the woman that you really love, always treat her with respect, love and care as we are expected to always stand by their side and protect them from any kind of harm at all times.) **_With that in mind, Siegfried faced her again as she had already resumed cooking.

"_So... uhm... can you show me how to cook?"_

_"Sure. Of course. It's just simple really." _Cassandra then explained and taught Siegfried how to prepare a simple soup. Siegfried really didn't have the time back then to learn how to cook. He was always busy training with his father and it was his mother who was in charge of cooking and some other chores inside the house. The two were so delighted with the company one another that by just doing something together, that without them noticing it, they are already showing their affection towards each other.

After a little while, they finally finished cooking.

"_Thanks again ma'am for letting us borrow your kitchen for a while."_

_"No problem child. You can always the kitchen whenever you like."_

As they thanked the inn keeper, they then proceeded to the room.

_"Hey guys! Breakfast's served."_

_"Oh finally! I'm so starving._

As the group eat, Sophitia then whispered something to Cassandra.

"Psst... Cassandra... So how are you and Siegfried gone along at the kitchen?"

_"Well I thought him how to cook soup. (giggles) He was so cute when he looked so naive while we were cooking."_

_"It doesn't surprised me that much. Rothion can't even make a proper dough of bread. He can only cook metal."_

_"I guess men will always stay that way." _The two then giggled at each other.

After they finished eating, they proceeded with their agenda on going to the house outside the city to get some information. By noon they have already reached their destination. Upon their arrival they were greeted by a man who was working on his land.

"_Good day travelers. How may I help you?"_

_"Good sir, we were wondering if you know a place called Ostrheinsburg. The baker said that you know something of the place."_

_"Oh! That place." _The man then became serious.

"_Would you mind coming with me in my backyard. We need to discuss this privately."_

The group followed the man and then he started to explain everything to them.

"_I will only entertain your presence here because you were sent here by the baker whom I owe my life to. My name is Aeon Calcos. I was once a servant of the Azure Knight and the Soul Edge. One day, the cursed being came to my hometown of Sparta and threatened to destroy it. As one of the warriors of that city, It was my duty to defend it but to no avail. When Nightmare was about to take my life, he looked at me and said that I am worthy enough. At first, I did not understood what he meant by those words but then he then did something far worse. He stole my soul away and turned me into a grotesque lizard to serve him and fulfill all that he desired. I was a soulless puppet that doesn't know what to do but obey his master. But about a week ago if I remember correctly, I was on my way to Zenith to take more souls for Nightmare, I encountered a baker. I immediately ran after him to kill him but suddenly, I felt my body stop. A great pain came upon my body and at the same time, I felt something warm that entered my body. I believe it was my soul. For some unknown reason, my soul was returned to me. As time passes by, my form started to change back to human again then suddenly it stopped. As the baker whom I tried to kill approached me, he was cautious to check me if I was still alive. He then checked my body and then saw something surprising. He saw that one of my hands is still reptile like. (Removes glove and shows it to the group.) This is the hand I was talking about. Now going back, the baker helped me recover, gave me food and even let me stay in this house. He seems to understand that I wasn't myself back then. In return, I try to help him to earn some living by doing the farming in his lands. So that's my story I still however, don't know why my other hand still has not changed back to normal. Now might I ask you what is your purpose in going to Ostrheinsburg? Are you going to take the sword for yourselves?" _as Aeon was ready to pull out his weapon in his waist if they answered yes.

_"No. We were assigned by our gods to destroy the evil sword and end its evil once and for all. Hephaestus was the one who gave the metals to be forged for the weapons of both my sister and I. _" as Sophitia and Cassandra showed him their weapons.

_"Indeed these metals are not common to be seen around Greece. Haha! Praise the gods for they have finally sent the warriors who will destroy the evil sword."_ as Aeon was filled with joy and hope, Siegfried on the other hand was filled with guilt and sadness as he knows that he was the one who was responsible for stealing the man's soul and made him a monster. Cassandra noticed Siegfried's facial expression.

_"Siegfried, are you alright?"_

_"Yes, I'm just alright."_

_"Why do you seem so sad?"_

_"It's nothing. Don't worry about it." _as he gave a fake smile to Cassandra.

"_Mr. Calcous, do you know a shorter way to get to Ostrheinsburg?"_

_"Why yes. If I remember correctly, it is through the forest of Wolfkrone, pass its kingdom and a two day travel by horse." Siegfried then remembered the kingdom of Wolfkrone. It was the only kingdom that he cannot attack when was still Nightmare."_

_"If the kingdom of Wolfkrone is just two days away from Ostrheinsburg, why don't the servants of the evil sword attack it?" _as Maxi asked in confusion.

"_Well if you must know, their ruler, Princess Hildergard von Krone, has in her possession, the one thing that can neutralize the effects of Soul Edge, the holy stone, Soul Calibur." the group was stunned to find out that Soul Edge has an opposite form."_

_"The holy stone? It exists?" _as Cassandra was bewildered with what the man has stated. But among the group, nothing was more surprised than Siegfried. He didn't knew that Soul Edge has an opposite form. He didn't knew that it was the reason that when he approaches Wolfkrone as Nightmare, his powers feels as if they were being drained.

"_Why didn't the princess just go forth the castle and destroy the sword if she holds such power?" _as Sigfried clarifies what Aeon has stated.

"_It is because it is still in stone form that is worn by the princess which is at its present state is useless. But a prophecy in their kingdom said that the stone will only change in form if a warrior opposite in nature to the wielder of the cursed sword, will use it to destroy Soul Edge. The stone was passed on for generations in the von Krone family to protect it until the time comes that the said warrior will claim it."_

_"How did you know such things?"_

_"The baker was once a royal soldier of the kingdom of Wolfkrone and told me the everything that he knew about the stone when I told him what was my situation back then."_

Siegfried then looked Mitsurugi in the eyes. Figuring out that it was something concerning Siegfried's past, he then nodded.

"_Well then we'll be on our way now. Thank you for the time Mr. Calcos" _as Sophitia and the others greeted him farewell.

"_I wish you good luck on your quest and please destroy that sword and end its reign of evil once and for all." _As the three started to move forward, Mitsurugi and Siegfried stayed behind.

_"Is there something that I can still help you with?"_

_"Actually there is. My friend here has something to say to you."_

_"Mr. Calcos, I am the reason why your soul was stolen. I was the one who attacked Sparta. I am... The Azure Knight_."

Aeon was then shocked by the confession of the knight. He was then about to draw his blade because of anger but then Mitsurugi blocked him with his katana.

_"Hold your horses there friend. Let him finish."_

_"Thank you Mitsurugi. As I've just said, I was the Azure Knight. But I think I was also responsible for your transformation back to human. You see, I've relinquished hold of the sword and thus, banishing the monster inside of me. While I fought Nightmare for the control of my body, his power might have weaken and your soul was probably released in the progress. The reason why your arm is still grotesque is probably because the sword has now a new master thus reclaimed all of its power back before you can transform fully. My purpose for telling you this is so that I can somehow atone one of my sins." _Siegfried then bows down to Aeon. _"I expect not to be forgiven but I wished that I could be." _Without any of them expecting it, Aeon suddenly bowed down to Siegfried as well. This caught the knight off guard.

"_Why are you doing this?"_

_"It is to thank you for giving back the humanity that I once lost. I understand how are you feeling and what you are going through. After all we are both victims here by the cursed sword. We were both just puppets to fulfill the swords desire. I cannot forgive the Azure Knight who caused havoc throughout the years but I can forgive and give my gratitude to the man who is presently standing right in front of me."_

_"Thank you very much Aeon. You don't know how important that was for me." _Siegfried's eyes then started to pour some tears because of the delight of forgiveness. The two then shook hands and then said goodbye to one another.

"_Wait sir knight! Be careful when passing through Wolfkrone forest. The servants of Soul Edge are always lurking there too watch over the kingdom. Also, be warned that the leader of that group, a giant golem named Astaroth will always be present there with or without the group. He is a formidable enemy."_

_"Thank you for the concern. We will be now on our way."_

The two then rejoined their group as they now head for Wolfkrone forest.

"_What took you so long_?"

Siegfried then explained about the warning to them and then proceeded with their journey.

_"Siegfried Schtauffen, I truly am grateful for giving me back my soul and my humanity but I hope that you may forgive me for I still have a duty to serve for the princess of Wolfkrone to gain atonement of my own sins." _Aeon Calcos then returned inside the house.

* * *

><p>AN: Whoops! What is the task of Aeon to Princess Hilde? Will this be a benefit or a determent to the warriors? Stay tuned...


	10. Revelations

A/N: So this chapter will have some action scenes. I think readers are probably always waiting for these in an action/adventure and romance fictions. Btw, thanks for the reviews of _**snuggle boo**_.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the throne room of Osthreinsburg castle, Cervantes is enjoying himself on his feast of souls that was taken from men whom his servants have killed.<p>

"_Ahh... I can feel my strength becoming more powerful than ever before. But I need more, more souls so that I can be immortal. Tira! Come Here! I need you now!"_

A flock of ravens then appeared before Cervantes. Suddenly, as the ravens disappeared, a young girl who was wearing really revealing clothes for her age and who was holding a ring blade at her side, appeared and knelt down at the Dreaded Pirate.

_"Hello Master! How may I serve you this time?"_

_"Are there anyone nearby your post for you to kill?"_

_"I apologize Master for I am not the one who has information on that. You better ask Astaroth for that."_

_"Alright then, now back to work!" as Cervantes slammed on of his swords to the ground._

_"As your wish."_ as Tira bowed down and then disappeared as a flock of raven appeared again, flying away from the throne room.

"_Astaroth!_" a giant grotesque monster then appeared this time. His body was almost covered by rocks and those that were not covered looked more like lava than flesh.

_"You ring sir?"_

_"Are there any souls nearby your post that I can feast on?"_

_"Why yes sir. In fact there are five of them: Two women, a samurai, a Japanese pirate and a knight to be exact."_

_"Wait! What did you said? A knight? Does he have a scar on his eye?"_

_"I don't have the picture perfect detail on the situtation. Those are the only information that my men have sent me Master."_

_"Very well then, proceed to that area where those warriors are and kill them all, especially that knight."_

_"Yes Master." _

_"Oh Astaroth, come back here for a moment._" The golem then came back. Cervantes then stood up his throne held his sword in hand and slashed through an empty space in the room. A vortex then appeared out of nowhere.

"_Go through this so that you can arrive to that area faster."_

_"It looks like you cannot wait any longer can you?"_

_"If I were you I would stop talking before I decided to feast upon your soul instead."_

_"Very well then,"_ Astaroth entered the portal and then vanished.

"_That knight! Could it be?" as Cervantes worried about what Astaroth told him._

_"HAHAHAHAHA! What am I worrying about? Even if that knight was him, what could he possibly do against me? After all I am becoming stronger and more powerful for every soul that I and Soul Edge consume."_

The entire castle was then filled then by the horrific, mad laughter of the pirate.

* * *

><p><em>"This ends now Cervantes!" as Siegfried pierced through Cervantes' body with his zweihander, Faust."<em> The pirate then let out a fading cry and then finally collapsed to the ground, lifeless.

Siegfried then grabbed Soul Edge. "_Finally, you're evil ends now."_

(_**HAHAHA! You can never get rid of me. As long as you're in possession of this sword, we can never be apart.) **_ Siegfried then tried to drop the sword. But it won't come off. Instead it started to fuse with his body again.

_"Arrrrgggghhhh! No! Not again!_" Siegfried then cried out because of pain. After some time, Siegfried was gone and Nightmare has been reborn. The entire castle was burning to the ground as The Azure knight walks away from it.

(_**I will never let you take another life for that sword with my body!)**_

_"HAHAHA! You're too late! Just see for yourself."_ Nightmare then let Siegfried take control of his body again, transforming back to its original form. What Siegfried saw then was the most horrific scene he had ever stumbled upon to. Lying on the ground was his companions lifeless and swimming on their own blood with large and deep cuts in their bodies. He then encountered the body of Cassandra.

"_Cas.. san... dra?_" as Siegfried was petrified in shock to see the bloody and lifeless body of the woman he loves with the same wounds as of their other companions. Using all the strength of his body, he then immediately rushed over, knelt down and cradled her head to his arms as tears started to fall from his eyes.

"_W...what... have I done? I can never do this to anyone. What more to the only person that I cared for more than my own life... Th... this... cannot be..."_

_**(What did I just told you? As long as you exist, then so will I and with your presence around, death is inevitable, especially to those who are close to you. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)**_

_"No... No... No!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Sigfried then woke up in the middle of the night , crying out a great roar, panting hard and sweating uncontrollably. He then closed his eyes and thought about what he just saw in his dreams.<p>

_"Siegfried! Siegfried! Are you alright?"_ as Siegfried opens his eyes, though the surroundings were still dark, his sense of sight was greeted by an image of an angel. As he focuses harder he then saw something far more beautiful. It was Cassandra. She was by his side the whole time when he was experiencing his nightmares .He then immediately hugged her in delight. Cassandra then hugged him back as well as she was relieved that Siegfried had already came through whatever it is that is troubling him in his sleep.

"_Can you tell me what it is that making you growl like that a while ago?"_

Siegfried knows that he could not tell Cassandra the real thing that caused his nightmares. So he tried make a story out of it.

"_It was a nightmare. One of the most terrible ones i've ever had."_ Cassandra then crept closer and leaned her head down at his chest.

"Tell me about it. I might help you through it."

_"Very well, it's about Cervantes and Soul Edge. As I was engaging him into battle, he struck me with a blow so powerful that my sword was cut in half. As I came crashing down the ground, I saw a horrific image of all of you lying lifeless and swimming in pools of your blood. He then struck me for the fatal blow and that is when I have waken up. It reminded me that I have to face him alone so that none of you will ever get harmed because of the duty that I have failed to accomplish back then." _ (_**Especially you Cassandra. I don't ever want anything bad to happen to you.)**_ Cassandra then raised her head.

"_Wait, what? No way! I'm not letting you face him alone! You're going to get killed."_

_"But I can't let you be in danger of getting hurt because of me and..."_ Cassandra then interrupted Siegfried as she placed her hand on his cheek. _"If we combined all of our strength together, I'm sure we can beat him without anyone of us getting killed."_ Siegfried then closed his eyes, not letting the Athenian see the tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

Before the sun rises, the other three warriors have waken up from their slumber. Cassandra had already prepared breakfast while Siegfried was training with his zweihander in an open space within their camp.

_"Cassandra what are you up so early?"_ Cassandra then whispered to Sophitia what had just happened to Siegfried earlier.

_"Well that's pretty scary. It's a good thing that you heard him moaning. Who knows what will happen if you did not come to his aid and woke him up?"_

_"I know. I'm just worried about him. He thinks that this journey is his responsibility and his alone. Sis, I don't want anything bad to happen to him. I'm not letting him face Cervantes alone. I... I don't want him to get killed!" as _Cassandra is just about to cry, Sophitia then placed her hand to her shoulder.

"_Don't worry Cassandra. That's why we're all here so that we can finish this thing as soon as possible with all of us celebrating in one piece."_ Cassandra then hugged her sister, burying her face to her shoulder. Sophitia in return embraced her back to comfort her little sister.

As Siegfried was training, Maxi then approached him.

"_Hey Siegfried, can I talk to you for a while?"_

"_Sure Maxi, what is it about?"_

"_Well we didn't have the time to spar back then to know each other more so I figured why not now?"_

Siegfried knew about the warriors that came from Maxi's homeland strengthen their bonds with each other by sparring with one another as he learned from Mitsurugi.

"_It's alright by me but have you spoken to Sophitia about this? I don't want to get knocked out again like last time."_

"_Oh crap you're right. Wait here okay?"_ Maxi then rushed to Sophitia and asks for her permission. Seeing that it can improve their skills, she agreed. Maxi then ran back to Siegfried and told him the good news.

"_Finally, something to get my blood rising. Though this may be just sparring, I expect you to not hold back now, ya?_

"_Don't worry about me holding back. After all I always enjoy a good fight."_

The two warriors then entered their stances and engaged in combat. Maxi first showed off his lightning fast moves with the nunchucks. Though Siegfried blocked some of them, because of their quickness, some attacks penetrated his guard and hit their mark at his head and upper extremities. To make matters worse, Siegfried wasn't wearing his armor back then so he felt every one of those attacks. But then, Siegfried quickly recovers and rushed at Maxi with a shoulder tackle that stunned him. The knight then swung his sword to Maxi, hitting his head with the broad side of his sword. As Maxi tries to recover, Siegfried was already charging towards him. Anticipating the attack, Maxi then flipped backwards, hitting the knight right in the chin. He then tried to follow with a barrage of attacks from his nunchucks but Siegfried evaded them and kicked Maxi's weapon flying out of his hands. He then pointed Faust at the pirate's neck and then giving him a smile, signalling that he had already won.

"_Awesome man, I never fought anyone like you. You're like are one of the best warriors I've ever fought."_

"_I am really flattered by your complement Maxi. I must say that you are also a great fighter as well. I never fought anyone with such speed before in my life. How did you do gained it?"_

Maxi then explained to Siegfried about his past in the army on how their training is and how they do sparring while wearing body weights.

"_Hey you two, aren't you gonna eat breakfast? You better hurry if you still want some coz Mitsurugi is cleaning everything up like a tornado."_

"_Oh just let them be Cassandra. If they don't want it, then I'll just take it. It's sad to see good food to go to waste after all."_ Mitsurugi then felt a sharp pain on his head. It was Sophitia hitting him with a stick.

"_It's not right to leave nothing for people who haven't have eaten yet Mitsurugi."_

Mitsurugi then hid behind Cassandra as he looked like a scared little puppy.

"_Oh Sis, you never had a time with Mitsurugi without hurting him."_

"_Yeah, what she said."_

Sophitia then just giggled. The two other warriors then joined them again and ate their meals. After eating, they continued with their journey through the forest of Wolfkrone. Just before sunset, they reached a part of the forest where mist and fog have started to get thicker and thicker as they go deeper. Suddenly, they heard a voice from nowhere and then started to see a silhouette of a really big person.

"_HAHAHAHA! What do we have here? some lost souls who have trespassed in my territory. Unfortunately for you, this is the last place that you will ever see. My master will enjoy himself while feasting on all of your souls."_

_"Show yourself coward! We're not afraid of mere threats."_ as Siegfried taunts the voice.

"_Consider your death wish granted._" Astaroth then appeared in front of the group along with a band of reptilian looking men (about 10 in number). All of them were shocked to see that they are faced up against a grotesque giant and a group of lizard men. But the one who was really shocked was Siegfried. Astaroth was one of his best servants that gave him souls back then when he was still Nightmare. He didn't recognize his name when Aeon Calcos warned them about him. Suddenly his memories of the golem suddenly returned. He then froze there in fear because the monster might remember him as his old master.

"_Well then, now you see us, now you don't." Astaroth then signalled his men to attack. "Crush them."_

The group of lizardmen then rushed at Siegfried and his companions.

"_We will never be killed by someone like you, servants of the cursed sword. Okay gang, get ready, get set..."_ Before Maxi can signal the group to attack, Siegfried already charged at the lizard men.

"Siegfried, come back here!" yelled Maxi.

_"Siegfried, no!"_ as Cassandra shouted at the knight who was charging at the lizard men. He then immediately cut down one in half and then decapitating one nearby. As Siegfried continued to kill the monsters, Astaroth can't help but wonder on what Cervantes had told him before.

_"Hmm... this guy is good. This brutality and rage, I knew I've seen this before back then but with my old master... Wait, could it be? That knight, he has a scar on his eye. The same knight that I saw back then when Nightmare disappeared during his battle with my new master. That's why he's worried about him. And it looks like that these maggots haven't got any idea of this. Well then, let's start to ignite some flames in their hearts. Angry souls are better to satisfy the hunger of my master than souls with fear after all."_ as Astartoh put a grin on his face.

Siegfried then continued to parried and counterattacked everything that was thrown at him until all of them were dead. His comrades couldn't help but just stare at amazement at what the knight did. Siegfried then pointed his sword at the golem. "Tell your master I'll be coming for him next."

_"HAHAHAHAHA! Impressive! Such brutality and rage, it's been a while since I saw something so beautiful. It's really a sight to see, especially when it is always done by you... Master."_ Astaroth then bowed down at Siegfried which shocked everyone in confusion.

_"W...What are you talking about? I'm not your master. Your master is the Dreaded Pirate, Cervantes de Leon."_

_"Correction, he is my new master. You are my old master. The Infamous Azure Knight, Nightmare."_ Everyone was shocked to hear what the golem just said. Siegfried then rushed at the monster. When he was just about to be stabbed, Astaroth vanished within the mist and fog that surrounded the forest and let out a loud, maniacal laugh. Siegfried then stabbed the ground.

_"Come back here you monster!"_ as he then knelt down and started to pant hard. Mitsurugi then came to Siegfried's side to check up on him. The three warriors at the back though were still stunned on what they just heard. But the one who was really surprised was Cassandra. The only man she ever loved, turned out to be the diabolical monster who slaughtered a lot of innocent lives that she was sent to destroy.

_"Siegfried... Is it... true?"_

_"Cassandra I..."_

_"Just answer the damn question. Are you... Nightmare?"_

_"Cassandra you see..."_ Siegfried then interrupted Mitsurugi, shaking his head, letting him know that it is all over.

With regret and disgust, Siegfried was prepared but afraid to admit it to the person whom he feared the most to find out. Using all of his strength in his body, he looked Cassandra in the eyes, _"Yes... I am... Nightmare."_

The confession of Siegfried caused Cassandra to fell down on her knees in disbelief with tears started to flow from her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: What will this revelation do to Cassandra and the others? Are they going to kill Siegfried? How will the knight respond to their reactions and what will Mitsurugi do to help Siegfried? Stay tuned for the next chapter entitled "The Wounded Angel".


	11. The Wounded Angel

A/N: Hey guys so in this chapter, Cassandra ran off to nowhere in disbelief of Siegfried's past. A lot of actions scenes here. Thanks again to _**snuggle boo **_for reviewing.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes, I am…Nightmare."<em>

Cassandra then fell to her knees in disbelief with tears starting to fall from her eyes. Siegfried then tried to approach the Athenian.

"_Cassandra, I…"_ before Siegfried said anything, Cassandra slapped him across his face.

"_You bastard, I thought you're a man who fights for what is right. Instead we all found out that you were the opposite of it. You're that monster who killed people for his own delight."_

Cassandra then drew her sword and entered her stance. _"I can never forgive you for that!"_ That last statement of the Athenian, pierced through Siegfried's armor to his heart. His worst fear has come true. To be hated by the only woman whom he truly love. He felt as if his life was taken away from him. He then lowered his guard and his head. Cassandra then charged at Siegfried with her Digamma sword pointing straight for Siegfried's neck.

"_Cassandra don't do it!_" as Mitsurugi shouted at the Athenian.

"_Cassandra stop!_" as Maxi shouted as well.

"_Cassandra_!" as Sophitia shouted at her sister. But no matter what they say, she will not stop on the charge, still determined to kill the once Azure Knight. Siegfried then closed his eyes, preparing himself for his fate. But just as the tip of Cassandra's sword was just inches away from his neck, she stopped. Siegfried then opened his eyes and was shocked at the turn of events. He was expecting that she had already finished him off.

"_Why?_" he then saw Cassandra starting to cry again. Without anything to say to Siegfried, she then ran away, disappearing through the mist and the fog of the forest. Siegfried then tried to follow her but was blocked by Sophitia, shaking her head.

"_Let her go. She needs some time alone to think about the things that just happened. She'll come back when she lightens up. In the meantime, you've got a lot of explaining to do Siegfried._"

* * *

><p>Cassandra ran until she reached a place near a lake in the forest. There she drops to her knees, burying her face in her hands and continued to weep in despair. She knew she could not kill Siegfried. Even though she just found out the fact of him being the Azure Knight, she still couldn't do it. She loves him too much for her to spill his blood on her hands. She then prayed to her gods.<p>

"_Gods please forgive me for I have sinned. I cannot do what you have told me to. I cannot kill him. I cannot kill the man that I love. I just can't!" _she then pounds the ground with her fist_. " Why did everything turned out to be this way? I... I don't know what to do anymore_." as the Athenian continued to weep.

* * *

><p>Back with the four, they decided to make camp. Siegfried then explained to them everything about his past from the murder of his father, running off with Soul Edge and finally becoming the Azure Knight.<p>

"_So you're the one who ran off with the sword when we're about to destroy it? But why?"_

"_I thought I could bring back my father with the power of the sword. I should've known better."_

"_Why didn't you tell us about it? We could've shed some light for you."_

"_No you don't understand._" Siegfried then stood up. "_It was my responsibility and mine alone_." Suddenly Maxi got up as well and punched Siegfried off his feet.

"_Sorry for that bro. But you've got to understand you can't win a war alone. You need the support of everyone as well. To simplify things, you can't do everything alone. Every once in a while, you need friends and love ones to help you to make things easier_." Maxi then extended his hand to the knight, helping him to get up.

"_Continue with you story then."_

"_Very well…"_ Siegfried then explained what happened with Cervantes during their battle and how he changed back to human again.

"_I'm sorry. I took over at the wrong time and in the process letting Cervantes get possession of the sword and claiming it yet again_." Sophitia then put her hand on the knight's face.

"_Getting rid of Nightmare was already a big thing. Don't put the blame on yourself for it."_

"_But still, a lot of people were killed for the satisfaction of that sword_."

"_Then you have to destroy it to atone yourself for those acts. Besides as I've told you already, getting rid of that monster was already a big achievement."_

"_Plus, you have also spared my life back then which was in my book a very big thing considering you were still not in control of your body."_

"_Wait, Mitsurugi you fought Nightmare?"_

"_Why of course Maxi. You know I always try to find and fight the best don't you?"_

"_Then why haven't you told us? We could've been to __Ostrheinsburg without getting information on how to get there."_

"_Sorry, I just rode a carriage that was going to the castle back then. I didn't know the directions back then. HAHAHAHA!_" Maxi then then put his palm on his face in disbelief with the ignorance of his friend.

* * *

><p>The sun had just set and Cassandra was still sitting there, still don't know what to do. Suddenly she heard a voice from nowhere.<p>

"_Well, well… What do we have here? That maggot from earlier, your one of the companions of my old master and it looks like you're all alone. How fortunate for me. I'm still going to get something to satisfy my master's hunger. HAHAHAHA!"_ as Astaroth appeared again through the mist of the forest.

"_You… you're the one who's to blame. You and your master Soul Edge have done nothing more but to cause suffering to everyone." Cassandra then drew her sword and readied her shield. _"As for you, you're just unlucky with your find. You just messed with the wrong girl who just had a really bad day." Astaroth then chuckled.

"_I'm going to enjoy this._" Astaroth then prepared his giant axe. The two then clashed weapons with each other.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's taking Cassandra so long? She should've been back by now.<em>" as Sophitia worries about her sister.

"_Don't worry we'll go look for her. Let's go Mitsurugi, Maxi stay with Sophitia."_

"_Aye aye captain!_" as the two went to where Cassandra ran off to.

"_Just can't stand not being with her are you? _

"_After what just happened, I can't even look her in the straight in the eyes. But still, I just want her to be safe._" The two then vanished through the mist and fog within the forest.

* * *

><p>As the battle rages on, neither of the two could take advantage of one another.<p>

"_It looks like I've underestimated you girl."_

"_Shut up!_" Cassandra then angel stepped to Astaroth then slashed her sword at his leg. The golem then growled in pain as lava flowed through the cut instead of blood. Cassandra then smiled at the agony of the monster.

"_Grrr… You'll pay for that you little wrench!_" Astaroth then swung his giant axe towards Cassandra but the Athenian quickly evaded it with ease and gave him another slash. This time her sword hit its mark in his back as he growled again in pain. He swung again his axe this time in a vertical fashion but Cassandra side stepped it and was ready to give Astaroth another slash of her sword but this time Astaroth anticipated the attack and gave a knee to her stomach which stunned the Athenian. The golem then followed it up with a back fist to her head which knocked her down to the ground. She then got up back to her feet and then rushed to the golem. She then sidestepped the golem when she was about get hit again by his axe then banged her shield against his head which caused the golem to stumble. She then leap to his back and slammed her shield with all her might at the back of his head and knocked him down to the ground. She then paused for a while to catch her breath. Astaroth then recovered slowly.

"_Grrraaahhh! That's it, I've had enough of you!_" he then rushed at Cassandra wielding his giant axe like a violent barbarian. The Athenian then readied her shield to block the attack. Astaroth then swung his axe against her shield and caused it to crack. He then charged his axe and swung it upward causing Cassanra's shield to break, fracture her arm from the impact and send her flying. He then leaped to the air, preparing for his titan bomb. He then caught her in the air then landed on the ground with her stomach landing on his knee which fractured some of the Athenian's ribs. He then threw her to the ground and tried to catch his breath. As Cassandra tried to get up, she started to cough out blood. As she finally stood up, her left arm is dangling at her side with her right, holding her sword while supporting her mid-section and her feet are now starting to became weak because of Astaroth's last move. With all of her remaining strength, she then charged at the golem. Astaroth then raised his axe, preparing to intercept the charging Athenian. But she was aware of it. With her momentum from the charge, she then quickly slid down between his legs, stabbed the back of his left leg and then stabbed the side of his body. Though the golem was in pain, he still managed to throw a chop at the Athenian and knock her down yet again. Cassandra tried again to get up once more but before she can even try, Astaroth grabbed her by the leg and sent her flying for some yards away. He then limped his way to the area where he threw her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Cassandra!<em>" as Siegfried called out for the Athenian's name.

"_Where could've she ran off to? This forest is too damn wide."_

"_If anything happens to her, I blame myself for it."_

"_Hey, don't think like that. It wasn't your fault."_

"_You saw her a while ago didn't you? She hates me. She hates me so much that she tried to kill me like I told you back then. Now she's off to God knows where. This is all my fault…_" Mitsurugi then punched Siegfried in the face. He then approached the knight and grabs a hold of his armor.

"_Shut up for one second will ya? Haven't you learned anything from earlier? All of them accepted you for who you are."_

"_But you heard her a while ago didn't you? She said she won't forgive me."_

"_She won't forgive the Azure Knight, Nightmare. But I know for a fact that she can find it in her heart to forgive Siegfried Schtauffen… like I did and everyone else. They saw you as Siegfried Schtauffen the noble warrior who fights for what is right that is why they accepted you. Take Aeon for example. When you told him you were Nightmare, he tried to kill you as well didn't he? But as you explain further, his hate became gratitude towards you. What I am pointing out is that Nightmare and Siegfried are two different beings and you, brother are not Nightmare. "Mitsurugi_ then helped the knight to get up to his feet.

"_Thank you for knocking some senses back into me Mitsurugi."_

"_Now then let's go and continue to look for your lost star." _Siegfried then got an idea on where to look for Cassandra.

"_Wait, that's it. Let's go Mitsurugi! I know where to look for her."_

"_What? Where?"_

"_The lake. That is the only place in this forest where she can see the stars clearly. She always like to stare at the starts at night when she feels troubled."_

"_Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go find your damsel in distress!"_

The two then rushed to go to the lake.

* * *

><p>When Astaroth threw Cassandra, she then broke through a group of trees and finally crashed down at an open space nearby. She then tried to stand up but her body won't allow her. Her body has taken a lot of punishment ever since Astaroth fractured some of her ribs a while ago. She tried to get up again, but as she tried to get up, she continued to cough blood, signalling that she might have internal bleeding.<p>

_**(Is this it? Am I going to die here? Is this the punishment of the gods for disobeying them?)**_

Astaroth then finally caught up on where the Athenian had landed.

"_HAHAHA! Now time to make you pay for all the pain that you've given me_." He then crept closer to her slowly. Cassandra then spoke softly to herself as tears started to fall from her face.

"_Help… me. Somebody… Anybody… please… help me._" Astaroth then laughed at the helpless Athenian.

"It's t_ime for your soul to go to my master you maggot." _ He then grabbed Cassandra by the neck and lifted her above the ground. In return, Cassandra screamed in fear for her life.

* * *

><p>"<em>Siegfried, come over here. I found something."<em>

"_What is it?"_

"_Here take a look._" Siegfried then stared in shock to see fragments of her Nemea shield.

"_No, this is her shield_. Something bad must have happened to her."

Suddenly, Siegfried heard a scream from nearby.

"_Mitsurugi, did you heard that?"_

"_Yeah, it's coming from over there." _

"_That's Cassandra! She's in trouble. Let's hurry!"_ the two then rushed to where the scream came from.

* * *

><p>Cassandra is now lying on her back. She then saw Astaroth raising his axe high above his head, preparing for the final blow.<p>

"_Sieg…fried… I… love… you…"_ as she closed her eyes awaiting her fate.

"_HAHAHAHA! Say goodnight!_"

As Astaroth was preparing to chop the Athenian with his axe, he then heard another cry. He immediately turned his head and saw a knight charging at him. With his reflexes, he managed to block the attack. Siegfried's eyes then widened when he saw Cassandra beside who was beaten to a pulp.

"_Brother, watch over her. I need to settle something with my old servant."_

"_I got her covered."_ as Mitsurugi watches over Cassandra.

"_You monster, you'll pay for what you did to her_!"

"_Don't act like this is something new to you. After all, you have done more brutal things than I ever did."_

"_That was done by The Azure Knight, Nightmare, which I admit that I was. Now I'm a different being. I am Siegfried Schtauffen, son of Margaret and Frederick Schtauffen and I promise to bring an end to Soul Edge and all its servants who embrace its evil._" Cassandra was shocked to hear those words from Siegfried. She was delighted to hear those words coming out from his mouth.

(_**I guess I was wrong about him. I didn't try to peek through his soul to see the goodness within him. Nightmare was a monster who kills people. Siegfried on the other hand was the opposite. He is a knight who protects people from harm and tries to redeem himself for the sins he never actually did. The two of them are completely different beings. I just wish that I could've figured it out earlier.)**_

"_Fool, though you maybe human and goes by a different name presently, you still can never cover the sins that you've already committed."_

"_That maybe so, but I can still redeem myself by destroying that cursed sword once and for all so that every person can enjoy their life in peace."_

"_HAHAHAHA! I like your spunk but no matter, you're still just another maggot whose soul will be fed for my master's eternal hunger and once I'm done with you, I'll kill those two as well."_ Siegfried then became more frustrated with the golem.

"_You won't get them until you go through me and no way in hell that I'm going to allow that."_ Siegfried then entered his stance, with his zweihander ready in hand.

"_It will be my pleasure!"_ Astaroth then charged full speed at the knight, swinging his axe again. As he swung his axe to Siegfried, he then parried it then gave him a counter attack that slashed through the golem's chest. Ignoring the pain, Astaroth charged his axe, preparing to hit Siegfried with the same attack that he used on Cassandra that sent her flying. Astaroth then swung his axe again to the knight this time in an upward fashion. But Siegfried swung his sword as well, however in a downward manner that caused the axe to be split into two. Seeing the opportunity, He then followed up his attack by thrusting his sword through the golem's chest causing him bend over. He then charged his sword over his head.

"_This is for Cassandra and all the people you've ever harmed! Earth… Divide!"_ Faust then was fully charged and was slashed through the golem like a hot knife through butter, splitting him into two as he falls down, dead on the ground. He then turned into ashes and was blown away by the air. Siegfried then rushed to Cassandra and cradled her head into his arms. She then looked the knight in the eyes.

"_Sieg… fried… I'm… sorry."_

"_No Cassandra. Don't be. I'm the one who should apologize for what happened to you. I wasn't there to protect you._" Cassandra then gingerly placed her hand on the knight's cheek, gave him a smile and then suddenly closed her eyes and lowered her hand to the ground.

"_Cassandra!_?" as Siegfried worried about the Athenian. Mitsurugi then checked her neck for a pulse.

"_She just passed out. She's exhausted from the fight and her body looks like it really went through a lot. Let's just take her back to the camp. Sophitia can give her some first aid but she really needs medical attention for her to fully recover."_

"_Then we have to reach Wolfkrone by tommorow. For now let's just take her back to rest." _Siegfried then carried Cassandra in his arms as they return to camp with the others.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the Ostrheinsburg…<p>

"_Well, it looks like Astaroth did give me a soul for Soul Edge to feast on. Unfortunately it was his…"_ After a moment of silence, Cervantes shouted out with anger.

_Grraaahhh! That cursed knight he will pay the moment he steps onto Ostrheinsburg soil." The pirate then lets the cursed sword feast upon the soul of his servant._

"_Tira!"_

"_Yes Master?"_

"_Assemble your men back here. I've got a feeling that it won't be long when your old master returns."_

"_As you wish Master. I'll make sure to give him a gift when he returns."_ She then giggled as she disappeared into the darkness.

"_Just try and come here Schtauffen. I'll make sure to finish you off for good."  
><em>

* * *

><p>As the two returned back with Cassandra, Sophitia and Maxi approached them to see what has become of the Athenian. Sophitia's tears then started to fall as she saw her sister's cruuent state. Siegfried then gently laid her down in her improvised bed to rest. He was then greeted by Sophitia.<p>

"_What happened to her?"_

"_She got attacked by Astaroth, the golem from earlier."_

"_That monster, I'll make him pay for what he did!"_

"_You don't have to worry about that Sophitia. I already killed him when Mitsurugi and I found her with him about to kill her as well."_

"_You killed him, but how?"_

"_It doesn't matter. The important thing is that Cassandra's already safe here."_

"_It's a good thing that you found her in time. Well then, I'll treat some of her wounds but we really need an expert in handling her broken bones."_

"_We'll head for Wolfkrone tomorrow first thing in the morning."_ Siegfried then walked away from them.

"_Siegfried"_ The knight then turned his head.

"_Thank you."_ as Sophitia smiled at him. In return Siegfried nodded his head and continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. Sorry for doing that to Cassandra. I needed to do that so that Sieg can come to her rescue and for her to see the good side of him so that she can finally forgive him. Anyway, next chapter will tackle Wolfkrone. What will happen there? Stay tuned…


	12. Justice to be Served

A/N: So the guys will arrive at Wolfkrone but someone will meet them when they got there. What will happen? Let's find out. Btw, thanks again to **_snuggle_ _boo_** for reviewing. I guess he is the only one who reviews my works at the time being and I appreciate that. Hope to get more reviews.

* * *

><p>As the night goes on, both Mitsurugi and Maxi have already hit their sacks. Sophitia on the other hand was still busy watching over her sister. Siegfried then entered their tent.<p>

"_How is she?"_

"_She's resting now. I've cleaned her wounds and wrapped her body and her arm with bandages so that they would be stable and could only produce minimal movements. She will still need medical attention though so that her fractures can heal faster. But the thing I'm worried about the most is that she was coughing out blood a while ago which is a sign that something's wrong inside. I still can't say that she's out of harm's way and that's why I'm staying all night to watch over her."_

Siegfried then just stood there in silence as he can't help but feel guilty on what happened to the young Athenian.

"_Sophita, I apologize for everything. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have run away and got hurt."_ Sophitia then got silent for a while. Suddenly tears began to fall from her face.

"_Siegfried, just like I told you earlier, it's alright. It wasn't your fault that you've became that monster and it wasn't your fault for what had happened to her. In fact, I am grateful to you for saving my sister from being killed back there. If you didn't found her at the right time, then we might have been mourning for her death until now. So thank you Siegfried."_ The older sister then gave the knight a smile. Siegfried on the other hand lowered his eyes and closed his eyes to prevent his tears from falling. She then stood up and gave an embrace to the knight.

"_You have to remain strong for her. She needs you by her side during these times. After all she will need all the love that she can get to get through this especially from you."_ Siegfried then broke free from her embrace as his eyes widened in surprise that Sophitia figured out his feelings towards her sister.

"_W…What are you saying?"_

"_Don't play dumb with me Siegfried. I know that you've treated Cassandra differently since the first day you've met her."_ Sophitia then giggled.

"_How did you know about it?"_

Sophitia then explained to Siegfried what she saw whenever the two are together and the time in Zenith when the three of them went to the marketplace and the bakery.

"_I guess there's no use in hiding it anymore. I do, I do adore Cassandra._" Sophitia then giggled at the knight.

"_I knew it! That's why you always wanted to spend time with her and always handle her with so much care. She's so lucky to have someone like you in her life."_

"_Uhm… Sophitia… Can you keep this a secret? I wanted to tell her myself if you wouldn't mind."_ The Athenian then giggled.

"_Of course, your secret's safe with me."_

"_Thank you. By the way can I stay here with you? I can't sleep worrying about her."_

Sophitia then nodded her head. Siegfried then sat beside the older Athenian and watched over Cassandra.

"_Sophitia, can I tell you something?"_

"_Uhm… sure what is it?"_

"_I don't know if this is appropriate time but, back then when we first met, I really admired you a lot."_

Sophitia's face then turned read as she was shocked with the knight's confession.

"_Wow! I didn't realize that. Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I guess I was still half mad back then. I was only thinking about myself and my goal. I do apologize for being selfish especially with running away with the sword."_

"_Well I can forgive you for that and I have something to tell you as well… I too admired you back then… But you were just too serious and snobbish for me to show it to you."_ After a moment of silence, the two then laughed at each other for being so ignorant.

"_Well I guess destiny works in mysterious ways. Maybe we were not destined to be with one another. Maybe we were destined with someone else like you and Rothion."_

"_And you with my little sister" _

"_But we can still be friends right?"_

"_Of course, after all I need to know better and have a good relationship with my future brother-in-law."_

"_What?"_

"_You are planning to marry her right?"_

"_Well of course but why so soon? I still want to spend more time with her as a single man."_

"_Well alright. But you have to promise to marry her one day, or else, I'll kill you."_ The knight then laughed at the joking threat of Sophitia.

"_I promise." _

As midnight arrives, Sophitia had already fallen asleep. Siegfried then covered her with a blanket to protect her from the cold weather. He then continued to watch over Cassandra until he falls asleep. Two hours has passed since Siegfried has fallen asleep when suddenly Cassandra screams out loud in pain. Siegfried and Sophitia then woke up and attended to the wounded Athenian.

"_Cassandra snap out of it"_ as Sophitia was shaking her sister to wake her up, thinking that she was experiencing nightmares.

"_Cassandra, hang in there!"_

"_Are these nightmares?"_

"_I don't think so. When I was having nightmares last night, Cassandra easily woke me up." _He then checked the side of her body which was gravely injured and is currently throbbing in pain.

"_Cassandra please forgive me for doing this."_ He then pressed it gently as the Athenian screamed louder. Siegfried quickly removed his hand.

"_Sophitia, quick, remove the bandages."_ Sophitia then rushed and cut the bandages in her mid-section to remove it faster. Cassandra then stopped screaming. She then started to pant and to sweat hard. Her older sister then wiped her with a cold towel to lower her temperature and to make her more comfortable. Cassandra then returned back to her slumber.

"_How did you know that it was the problem Siegfried?"_

"_I saw the side of her body throbbing in pain, but I was still not sure that it was the source of the pain until I pressed it with my hand. When she reacted to it, I figured that it was the source. I think that something in there is piercing the inside of her body. That's why I asked you to remove the bandages to loosen the pressure in there."_

Sophitia then just stared at amazement of what the knight just said.

"_I'm impressed Siegfried. I never saw it that way. Wait, maybe that's the reason she was coughing out blood a while ago."_

"_Probably, it's the only reason that I can think of as well."_

Suddenly, Maxi and Mitsurugi barged inside the tent with their weapons in hand.

"_What's the problem?"_

"_Yeah, we heard someone screaming."_

"_Ssshhhh!"_ as Sophitia puts her finger in her lips_. "Be quiet. Can't you see my sister's resting? Go back to sleep."_

The two then exited the tent and returned back to sleep with confusion on their minds.

"_Siegfried, I was just wondering about something?'_

"_What is it?"_

"_Why didn't you do anything when Cassandra almost tried to kill you a while ago?"_

"_Well… it's because I don't have the strength to hurt her and if ever she had killed me a while ago, it would have been fine with me. Being killed by her is nothing to me compared to her, killing me with anger, hate and despise for as long as I exist."_

"_Well I'm sure that she will never hate you. After all, why did you think she didn't kill you back there? It's because you're important to her the same way she is to you."_

"_What? Are you telling me that she loves me too?"_ Sophitia then giggled.

"_I'm not saying that she does Siegfried. You have to find out that for yourself when she wakes up."_

The knight was then delighted, hoping that she also feels the same towards him. But just as his smile appeared, it quickly vanished.

"_After what happened a while ago, I think it is impossible Sophitia. You heard her a while ago didn't you? She said she can never forgive me._" She then tapped the knight's shoulder.

"_You'll never know until the time comes."_ The two then went silent for a while. As minutes passed by, Sophitia started to yawn. This caught the eye of Siegfried.

"_Sophitia, you better go to bed and rest. I'll watch over her until then."_

"_Are you sure? But we still have a long way to go for tomorrow. You have to rest as well."_

"_Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_

"_Alright then, I'll leave her to you until I wake up."_

Siegfried then nodded as Sophitia went to her bed. He then stroked Cassandra's hair with his hand.

"_I'm sorry Cassandra. It's my fault that you're going through all this pain because I wasn't there to protect you when you needed me the most."_ With that he lowered his head as tears started to fall from his face.

"_I swear with my life that you will never go through all of this ever again."_ He then continued to watch over Cassandra and to resist falling asleep. Before sunrise, Sophitia had already wakened up. He then turned to Siegfried.

"_Siegfried, you can rest now. Let me watch over her this time." _With a smile on his face, he then lowered his head, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"_I think he is the man you've been waiting for Cassandra. I can tell that he is the right one for you because he will do everything just to keep you safe and happy. He even risked his life for you when you tried to kill him just to remove your hate in him. You're very lucky dear sister."_

As the sun rises, Siegfried wakes up. He then saw Cassandra who was still sleeping, gave her a smile and stroked her hair. He was then greeted by Sphitia who had just been cooking breakfast inside their tent. "Good Morning Siegfried, slept well?"

"_Good Morning as well Sophitia,_ _just sleeping beside her gave me all the rest that I need_." Sophitia then giggled.

"_Aw… That's so sweet of you. Here, dig in. I know you're hungry from watching over her all night long."_

"_Thanks Sophitia"_

Suddenly, Maxi and Mitsurugi entered the tent.

"_Hey, Good Morning everyone"_

"_We smelled something's cooking so we made our way here."_ The two then greeted them back.

"_Grab a plate you two and help yourselves."_

"_Chow Time"_ as everyone ate, Mitsurugi then approached Siegfried.

"_Hey Siegfried, what was all that screaming a while ago?"_

"_Oh that? It was Cassandra, screaming in pain."_

"_What? So she's in a worse state than we thought."_

"_That's why we need to reach the kingdom of Wolfkrone as soon as possible." _

After breakfast, the warriors then started to pack their things for their departure. They then decided to put Cassandra in a thin bedlike structure (a stretcher for short), which is light in weight and has handles on each end so that they can carry her while she was still sleeping. They then continued to Wolfkrone. Before noon, they have were already outside the city but just as they were about to enter, they saw a number of soldiers who were heading their way. The soldiers then surrounded the group to prevent them from going anywhere.

"_Place your hands behind your head._" as one of the guards commanded them.

They then dropped Cassandra gently to the ground as they raised their hands.

"_What's the meaning of these?"_ complained Maxi.

"_Please, were just travellers who are passing by"_ Explained Sophitia

A knight, holding a spear that bears the symbol of the wolf, then came down from its horse. As it removed its helmet, long red hair started to fall and a face of a young girl who is probably not yet on her twenties greeted them.

"_I am Hildegard von Krone, ruler and princess of the kingdom of Wolfkrone. We are here to serve justice against the once Azure Knight, Nightmare for his crimes against humanity and the kingdom of Wolfkrone. That would be you Siegfried Schtauffen."_ Everyone was shocked that they have already known who Siegfried was.

"_Hold you horses there your highness. Do you have evidence to prove of you allegations to our companion?"_

"_Of course we have. The people of Wolfkrone do not accuse anyone without concrete evidence."_ She then signalled somebody from the back to come forward. Suddenly a man riding a horse with a glove on his left hand appeared to them. Siegfried then recognized the man.

"_Aeon Calcos?"_

"_Good to see you again Sir Schtauffen…"_ as Aeon lowered his head with the feeling of regret.

"_Why did you tell them?"_

"_It was… the only way to be acquitted for my sins in the past. They said that if I can bring them the Azure Knight, then I will be rewarded with a royal pardon. At first I thought that it was impossible to be done but then when you confessed your past with me, I then had hope. Then you've started explaining about how I reacquire back my soul, I then doubted myself if I still want to do it. I then thought of the baker who saved my life. I was the only one he can rely one to help him in his life. I'm… the only one that he has close to a family. I know what I did was selfish in my part but please I wish that you can forgive me as well…"_

"_Why you little tattle tale."_ Before Mitsurugi can even approach the man, Hilde ordered her men to restrain the samurai. Siegfried then approached Aeon slowly. The soldiers then blocked the knight's path to him but Hilde ordered them to stand down as she sees him as not a threat for the time being. Siegfried then put his hand on Aeon.

"_Don't worry about anything Aeon. I forgive you."_ Tears then started to fall from the man's face as he nodded and moved away from the knight.

"_Aeon Calcos, as Princess of the kingdom of Wolfkrone, I now gave you a royal pardon and atonement you for all of your sins as a servant of the evil sword."_ He then bowed his head with gratitude to the princess and rode away back to the baker's house.

"_Your Majesty, I will only come with you peacefully if you will let my companions free. They are just ordinary travellers. "_

"_Brother, don't"_ as Mitsurugi tried to stop him.

"_I'm sorry I cannot allow you to be punished for the sins that I've committed."_

"_But we still have a job to do. " _

"_I guess you have to continue without me Maxi."_ Sophitia then approached Siegfried.

"_What about Cassandra?"_

"…_I'm sorry Sophita. But this is not the burden that all of you have to bear with me. Cassandra and everyone's safety after all, is more important to me at this time…" _

"_But…"_ He then tapped her shoulder then moved away from the Athenian.

"_Do you accept my conditions your Highness?"_

"_Alright then"_

"_And please, let my companion be treated of her injuries. She is in a very bad condition."_

Hilde then stared at the Athenian who was lying down and couldn't help but pity the girl.

"_Please I beg you."_ as Siegfried knelt down to the ground which shocked the princess.

_**(Is he really the dreaded monster who terrorized people from all these years?)**_

After a moment of silence, the she then nodded to the knight's request.

"_Thank you."_ The guards then took him away in custody as the others carried Cassandra to their clinic. Hilde then whispered something to a guard.

"_Could you please tell the alchemist to attend to her? Tell her that I am the one who is requesting."_

The knight then bowed down. "_As you wish your Majesty"_ Hilde then approached the group of warriors.

"_I apologize for what we did to you earlier. Please make yourselves at home in the city while you wait for your companion to fully recover."_

"_Your Highness, isn't there any way to change your mind about him?_" as Sophitia approached the princess.

"_I'm sorry for I can't change my decision. He has already killed a lot of people throughout the years and became a threat for my kingdom. He has also a lot of sins against humanity and therefore must be brought to justice. Please understand why I cannot change my mind on this matter."_ Hilde then walked away to her horse and rode back to the city.

"_What the hell? Can't this day get any worse, Cassandra is still unconscious and Siegfried got arrested. What next?"_

"_Calm down Mitsurugi. Sophitia, where do we go from here?"_

"_Let's just stay at the inn and wait until Cassandra wakes up."_

"_And just forget about Siegfried, how could you?_" as the samurai protested.

Sophitia then confronted Mitsurugi.

"_Do you think I like how things have turned out huh? Do you think that it's okay for me to lose a friend? Do you think it is fine by me that the man that gives the reason for my sister to fight through what she is currently going through get killed?"_

"_What? How did you know? I was the only one who knows about that? "_

"_Well not anymore. He told me everything last night while we were watching over Cassandra. He told me how important she is to him and I know that she feels the same towards Siegfried._" Mitsurugi then lowered his head.

"_I'm sorry Sophitia. I thought that he meant nothing to you."_

"_It's okay Mitsurugi. I know that you're just upset and I can't blame you. Besides, if the same thing happens to any of you, I would feel the same way."_ The Athenian then smiled at the samurai.

"_Let's go to that inn then."_ The two then agreed and proceeded to their destination.

"_Wait a minute, why am I the only one who doesn't know about Siegfried and Cassandra?" _The two then laughed at the pirate who was didn't have any idea on the said topic.

"_Seriously guys why haven't anyone told me about that?"_ He then saw the two who continued walking.

"_Hey wait up!"_ He then followed the two.

Meanwhile, Siegfried, Hilde and the guards had just arrived at Wolfkrone castle. The princess then sat on her throne, about to pass judgement on the knight.

"_Siegfried Schtauffen, for your crimes as being the Azure Knight, I, Hildegard von Krone, by the Wolfkrone judicial system, herby sentences you to be executed in three days… Do you have anything else to say?_

"_No your majesty" _

"_Very well, guards, take him to the dungeon_." Siegfried was then taken to the dungeon and was imprisoned until the day of his execution.

* * *

><p>AN: Woah! Sigefried's going to be executed. Will Cassandra wake up before it's lights out for him? Stay tuned…

Don't forget to review guys and thanks for reading.


	13. Last Will

A/N: Hey guys, so I uploaded another chapter. Got a lot of free time this week so I take the time to update my story. Anyway Thanks for reading and please R and R.

* * *

><p>The guard then threw Siegfried in the cell.<p>

"_Three days, Azure Knight, three days!"_

The guard then locked up the cell. Siegfried can't help but fell so vulnerable inside because his weapon and his armor had been confiscated a while ago and more importantly, for the first time since becoming human again, he felt all alone. He then heard voices inside his cell. He figured that that he wasn't alone in there. He then saw a number of other criminals appearing from the shadows of the cell and were creeping closer to him.

"_Well what do we have here?"_

"_If it isn't the Azure Knight in his human form"_

"_Not looking so tough without that sword ain't ya?"_ Siegfried then just ignored the men as he knows what will happen to him in that cell and he knows that he deserves it.

"_Silent type eh? Well then, let's try making you scream in pain."_ One of the men then held Siegfried's arms in his back.

"_Now then, time to make you to pay for killing all our loved ones and our friends."_ The men then started to pop their fists. Soon after, they started taking turns in punching the knight. Punch after punch, fist after fist, hate after hate, no matter what they threw at him, the knight remained silent. Only his facial expression can express how much pain he was going through. He let the men satisfy themselves in releasing their hate in him. As time passes by, the mugging continued. Siegfried's body is now looking like a worn out vegetable. Bruises have started to form in his body because of the nonstop assault. The men then stopped for a while. Siegfried then panted hard to somehow catch.

"_Well, we're all impressed. Even after all that you still managed to remain on your feet."_

"_I guess some of the sword's powers are still inside of him."_ They have no idea that the reason that Siegfried was still standing, is an Athenian who was still unconscious. He knows that she is suffering a greater amount of pain than he is.

"_Hey I have an idea. Why don't we just strangle him to death?"_

"_Nah, we'll then miss the big show that is gonna happen three days from now."_

"_Let's just help him prepare for it. After all, when your body receives enough pain, you won't feel anything. So let's make it easier for him when the blade of the executioner meets his neck."_

"_I like that idea, well then, let's continue the training of our friend here. HAHAHAHA!"_ The men then crept closer again to Siegfried as he prepared for another beating to come.

* * *

><p>As the sun was about to set, Maxi and Sophitia arrived at the clinic where Cassandra was being treated. Mitsurugi stayed back at the inn wanting to get some rest.<br>They then met the one in charge. She appears to be a much older woman compared to Sophitia. She also had a sword dangling in her side.

"_Hello, my name is Ivy Valentine, alchemist extraordinaire and medical expert. You must be the companions of the patient that was assigned to me by the princess."_

"_Yes we are. My name is Sophitia and this is Maxi. We just came to check how my sister's doing."_

"_I've gathered all the ingredients to make the potion for her faster recovery. As for her injuries, I've found several broken bones in her mid-section and in her arm. Some of her broken ribs though somehow pierced the inside of her body causing internal bleeding."_

"_Well can you bring her back to normal?"_

"_Why of course. But I'll need your help."_

"_Uhm… sorry for interrupting doc, but we don't know anything about this medical stuff." as Maxi scratches his head._

"_Don't worry about that boy. I just need you two to hold down the patient for me while I'm operating. This will be a bit painful for the patient."_

"_But she will be fine afterwards right?"_ as Sophitia worries for her sister.

"_Of course she will. Now will you two help me?"_ The two then nodded.

As they saw Cassandra lying down on the bed, they then hold her arms and legs to prevent her from moving." Ivy then raised her sword then started to do some gestures with her hand. Suddenly her sword transformed into a whip like blade and surrounded her body as it glows in a purple light. Two circles with magical symbols in them appeared in her hands. She then approached Cassandra.

"_Get ready you two. She's going to feel this."_

"_Ready!"_ The two then prepared themselves.

As Ivy presses on her body, she then screamed out loud, trying to fight free from the grip of Sophitia and Maxi.

"_Stay still will ya Cassandra?"_

"_Be strong dear sister, this will over soon."_ An hour has passed and Cassandra has finally calmed down and returned back to her unconscious state as the magical circles in Ivy's hands, slowly disappeared.

"_It's finished…"_ The two then released their grip on the young Athenian. Ivy then held Cassandra's chin up and opened her mouth. She then poured the potion inside her until every drop of it was gone. She then tilted her head gently to help her swallow the potion even though she was unconscious.

"_So how long will it take until she wakes up?"_

"_It depends but you have to let her rest for at least five days for her to fully recover."_

"_Thank you for everything you did to my sister Miss Valentine."_

"_No worries. You're guests of the princess right? Just tell her that she owes me a new bottle of wine."_

"_Alright then, we'll make sure that she gets the message. Right Sophitia?"_ as the three of them laugh with each other.

"_Oh I almost forgot. Guards! Please help them get my patient to the inn."_ The guards then bowed at Ivy then carried the Cassandra in a stretcher to the inn as Sophitia and Maxi followed.

"_Take care Miss Valentine."_ as Sophitia turned her head to the alchemist.

"_You too as well"_ The two then smiled at each other as the Athenian continued to walk away.

* * *

><p>While Maxi and Sophitia went to the clinic, Mitsurugi then decided to go to the castle to check up on his blood brother. He then arrived at the throne room and greeted the princess who was sitting at her throne, now wearing an elegant blue dress. Mitsurugi then kneeled down as a sign of respect to her.<p>

"_Good afternoon Princess." _

"_Rise noble warrior. What is your purpose that you came to my castle?"_

"_I've came to visit our companion, Your Majesty."_

"_The Azure Knight?"_ as the princess thought about Mitsurugi's request.

"_Please you're Majesty, I beg of you."_

"_Alright then, guards, please get Siegfried Schtauffen from his cell."_ The soldiers then bowed their heads and proceeded to the dungeon.

"_Gerhilde, please escort our guest to the courtyard."_

"_Yes, you're Majesty. Please follow me good sir."_ Mitsurugi then bowed his head to the princess as a sign of his gratitude then followed the servant.

At the courtyard, Mitsurugi waited for Siegfried. As he lets the time passed by, he then try to think on how to make Hilde change her mind on the judgement that she has passed on Siegfried. After a while, the guards arrived with Siegfried with his hands bounded by rope. The samurai was shocked to see him in his current state moreover, being assisted by the soldiers just to walk properly.

"_Please leave us for a while." _The soldiers then went away.

"_Siegfried?"_

"_Good to see you again Mitsurugi."_

"_I guess I can't say the same thing to you seeing you looking like that. What happened to you exactly?"_

Siegfried then explained to Mitsurugi about what happened in the cell.

"_And you did nothing about it?"_

"_Look, it's alright for me if they wanted to release their hate on me. After all…"_ Mitsurugi then interrupted the knight.

"_Oh here we go again. Look haven't you learned any…"_ This time, it was Siegfried who interrupted the samurai.

"_I know that. I'm just letting them do whatever they want because… in three days, it will be all over." _Mitsurugi was then confused with what the knight said.

"_What do you mean? Is the princess freeing you?"_

"_No Mitsurugi, I'm going to be executed."_ The samurai then stood in silence as he was shocked about what the knight said.

"_W… Why so soon?"_

"_I don't know. It's probably because they wanted to get rid of me as early as possible."_ Mitsurugi then stood up and walked away.

"_Mitsurugi, where are you going?"_

"_I'm going to give that royal pain in the butt a piece of my mind."_

"_No don't. It would only put you in danger." _

"_And let you die here? I don't think so!"_

"_Please Mitsurugi, I don't want anyone else get hurt because of me. I've already let the girl that I love to get hurt and I don't want the same to happen to any of you. So please, just let it be."_ The samurai then clenched his fist as hard as he can, feeling angry with himself for letting his blood brother to decide to throw away his own life away just to save them. He then turned back to the knight.

"_What about Cassandra then? What will happen to her when she wakes up and find out that you're dead?"_

"_If she wakes up after my execution is done, just tell her that I love her and I will always watch over her wherever she may be."_

"_Alright then, I'll make sure that she hears every single word."_

"_By the way, how is she doing?"_

"_Sophitia and Maxi are at the clinic right now to check up on her. But with the resources and the looks of people here, I can say that she'll be alright."_

"_That's good to hear then."_ Siegfried then slowly stood up. _"It was nice to see you again Mitsurugi. I might don't get the chance to say this to you before I die. Farewell and thank you for everything."_ as he extends his hands to the samurai. Mitsurugi in return grasped Siegfried's hand and gave the knight a brotherly embrace.

"_Just remember my friend, you are not a monster and there are people who can still see the real you inside."_ Siegfried then nodded. He then called for the guards to return him back to the cell. He was then assisted again by the soldiers as they walked away.

"_Wait! Mitsurugi, tell Sophitia to look over her for me will you?"_

"_Of course"_ Siegfried then smiled as he and the soldiers continued to walk away. Mitsurugi then bowed his head to his blood brother to give his final respects to him as he walked away as well. Upon returning to the throne room, he then bowed down to the princess and thanked her for letting him visit Siegfried. He then exited the castle and proceeded back to the inn.

Hilde then noticed the sadness in the warrior's eyes when he looked her in the eyes.

(_**Why are the samurai and his comrades are feeling that way for The Azure Knight? Don't they know about his sins? No, they probably were aware of it because even though we let them know about his identity and his crimes, they still show concern for him. His show of compassion to his comrades by sacrificing himself for their freedom also bewilders me. What happened to the Azure Knight who cares for nothing except for his hunger for souls? This man is the complete opposite of that monster… No, I must not let these things cloud my judgement. I have a responsibility to do as ruler of this kingdom. He still has to pay for his crimes in the past.)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>As night approaches, Sophitia was looking after her sister while Maxi was eating dinner. Suddenly the door from their room opened and Mitsurugi appeared. Sophitia then approached him.<p>

"_See, what did I told you Sophie? He'll come back when he's hungry."_

"_Where have you been Mitsurugi? We have been worried about you."_

"_I went to the castle to check how Siegfried was doing."_

"_Really? It's a good thing that Princess Hilde allowed you to do that. So how's he doing?"_ Mitsurugi then lowered his head as a sign of bad news to come.

"_When I met him a while ago, he didn't look too good. He can even walk properly without the guards assisting him because of being ganged up and beaten hard by other criminals in his cell, knowing that he was the Azure Knight."_ Sophita then was stunned by the news as she can't help but pity their companion for what he went through.

"_What? Why didn't Sieg fought back? He could've taken down those mongrels down by himself."_

"_I know Maxi but he's just too stubborn. He always thinks that it's the punishment he deserves for the things that he have done in the past."_ The pirate then clenched his fist and punched through the table in anger.

"_Maxi please, calm down! There's nothing more we can do about it."_

"_Sorry Sophie, but he's just so selfless. He doesn't care what happens to himself just to satisfy the feelings of people around him."_ As Sophitia calms Maxi down, Mitsurugi then noticed Cassandra who was lying down on the bed.

"_So how's Cassandra doing?"_

"_The fractures on her bones are now healed. She just has to rest to fully recover back to normal."_

"_So when will she wake up?"_

"_I don't know. The doctor said that it still depends on her. Why did you ask?"_

Mitsurugi then approached Sophitia. "_Siegfried will be executed three days from now."_

"_What!"_as tears started to fall from the Athenian's face.

"_Why so soon? Why didn't you did anything to change the princess' mind?_" as Sophitia shouted at him.

"_Do you think that it was alright with me to stand there and do nothing for my blood brother? I thought of risking my life by threatening her with my blade to change her mind about Siegfried… But he prevented me to do so. He said that he didn't want anybody else to get hurt because of him. He told me to just let him be."_ as Mitsurugi shouted at Sophitia as well. She was then silenced for a while on what the samurai said as she did not expect that he would do such a thing just to save Siegfried.

"_Mitsurugi I… I'm sorry… I didn't know…"_ Everyone then became silent for a while.

"_It's alright Sophitia. I felt the same way when he told me not to do anything. I apologize as well for raising my voice to you."_ Mitsurugi then approached the door. "_I'm going outside for a while. Just going to try and catch some air. Oh and by the way, Siegfried told me to tell you to watch over your sister for him."_ The Athenian then nodded as Mitsurugi exited the door. Maxi then stood up.

"_I'm following him. He might need some company."_

"_Alright then, just don't stay out too late."_

Maxi then nodded as he left the room.

Sophitia then then came to her sister's side and brushed her hair with her hand.

"_I'm sorry Sister for when you wake up, it will be your heart that will need to have some rest for it to recover."_ Tears then started to fall again from her face as she feels sorry for her sister.

* * *

><p>"<em>Such courage and resilience, your soul would give satisfaction to my eternal hunger for the moment."<em>

"_There's no way that I would give up my soul to the likes of you Nightmare."_ The two warriors then clashed weapons with each other. The Azure knight then overpowered the Athenian as he pushes her away. He then followed with a vertical slash with his sword. But Cassandra was too fast for him as she dodged the attack and counter attacked it by slashing down his grotesque arm. The monster then groaned in pain. Seeing the Athenian about to attack, he then blocks it with his zweihander formed Soul Edge. The two then clashed weapons again.

"_This ends now Azure Knight!"_ Cassandra then flipped backwards, kicking the sword upwards. She then returned her sword in her shield's handle and grabbed hold of the cursed sword and then prepared to stab him with it. The Azure Knight then used his grotesque arm to somehow block the sword but to no avail. The Athenian then plunged the sword to the black hole shaped sphere in the middle of the dark knight's body. With all her might she pushed the sword deeper until the knight falls down on his back, pinning him down with the sword. She then stood up and drew her Digamma sword.

"_The power that you possess is too much for anyone to control. You have taken too many lives and caused too much destruction. In the name of the gods, your wrath of evil ends now!"_ She then pierced the eye in the middle of Soul Edge with all of her strength. The sword then glowed in a red light and then immediately disappeared. She then turned her attention to the fallen Azure Knight. His grotesque claw turned to a normal human hand with blood dripping from the wounds. The sphere in the middle of his body disappeared and was replaced with flesh of a man. His armor then cracked and fell apart revealing an exposed body of a man with a deep bloody wound in the stomach. She then knelt down and removed the helmet, curious of who was behind it. Her eyes widened as she was shocked on what she saw behind the helmet of the Azure Knight.

"_Sieg…fried?"_ the knight then slowly placed his hand in her face.

"_Cas… san… dra…_ (Palpating hard) _Please… for…give… me… for everything…"_ The Athenian then held his hand with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"_What have I done? Siegfried... I'm sorry!"_

"_You have… nothing… to apologize for… In fact...I have...to thank you... for freeing me from that sword... It's me… who needs to apologize."_ He then coughed out blood.

"Please, don't talk anymore Siegfried. You need to conserve your energy. We can make it through this."

"_Please… I beg you…"_ Cassandra then nodded. With all of his remaining strength, Siegfried then gave the Athenian one last smile. Suddenly he stopped breathing and his hand falls down from the Athenian's. He's now dead. Cassandra's tears then started to pour out from her face. She then let out a loud scream.

"_Gods, why have you forsaken me? I am always loyal to you and did every thing that you ask me is how you repay me by taking away the man that I loved?"_ She then drew her sword and raised it above her head. _"Damn you all!" _With all her might, she stabbed herself heart and fell to the floor.

* * *

><p>Her eyes then opened up. The afternoon sun's rays meeting her body.<p>

_**(Praise the gods. It was just a nightmare...)**_

She then familiarizes herself with the surroundings as she wonders where she is. She then tried to stand up but her body reacted with pain.

* * *

><p>AN: Hah! Finally Cassandra has waken up. What will happen when she finds out that Siegfried is gonna get killed. What can she don to save him? Going to update real soon guys. stay tuned...


	14. Waking Up to a Nightmare

A/N: Guys, I re uploaded this chapter coz of grammatical errors and I have no excuses for them. I totally agreed with the reviews that I got so I decided to paraphrase some sentences. Well, I hope that this solves SOME of the flaws. Happy reading

* * *

><p>As Cassandra wonders in the room, she saw a flowered vase placed on a table at the side of her bed and a small dining table at the center. Suddenly, the door opened. It was Maxi who entered and was delighted to see his friend who had finally woken up.<p>

"_Finally, sleeping beauty has awakened from her deep slumber. Hahaha_!" as Maxi tried to put a smile on the Athenian's face.

Cassandra then tried to sit up but again, her body reacted in pain. Maxi immediately came to her aid.

"_Hey take it easy won't ya? Don't push yourself too hard."_ as the pirate assisted her in lying down.

"_Maxi, where are we?"_

"_We're at an inn at the kingdom of Wolfkrone."_

"_How did we ended up in here?"_

"_Well you got gravely injured when you fought that golem remember? We headed towards here so that you can be treated."_ as Maxi explained further.

"_How long was I out?"_

"_About two days I guess."_

As Cassandra turned her head from left to right in her room, she tried to look for her other companions.

"_Where's everybody else?"_

"_Well Mitsurugi's out checking the city out and Sophitia's downstairs preparing dinner_."

She noticed that Maxi didn't mention **_his_** name.

_"What about Siegfried?"_

The pirate stood in silence. Maxi knew that she would raise that question. But he still doesn't know how to make it easier for her to understand. He then turned his back and lowered his head.

"_Well? Where's Siegfried?"_ The Athenian asked again.

"_Sorry, I'm not in the position to answer that question Cassandra. You should wait for your sister to tell you about that."_ Maxi then headed towards the door.

"_Wait Maxi, what do you mean by that?"_ as Cassandra asked in confusion.

"_I think you'll understand it better when Sophitia tells you what happened… I'm just going to the bar and have a little drink. Just wait for here for a while for your sister alright?"_ He proceeded to exited the room as he didn't want to hurt the Athenian's feelings if he would've told her what happened to the knight. Cassandra then started to get worried about Siegfried.

**_(I have a bad feeling about this. What could've happened to Siegfried? Did he become the Azure Knight again? (Shakes her head) No, he regretted being that monster so I doubt that it happened.)_** She then thought of what happened in her dream. **_(Was that dream, a vision for things to come? Will I… really kill him?) _**As she thought of what could've happened to the knight, the door opened. It was Sophitia who was carrying a tray of food who entered the room. When she saw her sister's eyes opened, she immediately placed the tray on the table and rushed to her sister to give her a warm embrace.

"_I'm so happy that you're finally awake Cassandra."_ as she smiled in delight for her sister.

"_Argh… Sis, you're… hugging me… to death!"_ as the younger Athenian struggles to breath. The older sister then released her grip as Cassandra gasps for air.

"_Forgive me dear sister. I am just so happy that you've finally opened your eyes." _

"_I thought I was gonna die from suffocation back there. What happened to me actually after I passed out?" _

Sophitia then sat beside her bed. _"Well I don't know if you were still conscious during the time but, when Siegfried and Mitsurugi found you, you were lying on your back, with wounds covering your body. Seeing you in that state, Siegfried then fought and killed Astaroth for what he did to you. After the battle, they arrived at camp with you in an unconscious state. The whole night, Siegfried watched over you. He didn't care that you almost killed him before."_

Cassandra didn't believe that Siegfried was capable of doing those things.

"_Why did he do that?"_

Sophitia continued to explain further.

"_He felt responsible for what happened to you. He even admitted to me that it would've been alright with him if you had killed him in that moment. He believes that it was punishment for him and his sins in the past. He also said that he doesn't have the strength to raise his arms against you because you're too important to him. The next day, we arrived at the city and we had you treated for your injuries. That's about everything that happened I guess."_

Cassandra was stunned on what her sister said about the knight_. _

_"H… He'll do that… for me… even after everything that I've said and done to him? Where is he then? I need to apologize and thank him for everything." _as Cassandra became excited to see Siegfried.

Sophitia then lowered her head as tears started to fall from her face.

"_Sis what's wrong? Where's Siegfried? What happened to him?"_

As Sophitia remained to be silent, Cassandra started to worry about the knight.

"_Please Sophitia answer me. Maxi said that you could explain what happened to him._"

Sophitia then placed her hand in her sister's shoulder. _"Cassandra, I want you to be strong and be prepared for anything as you listen alright?" _

Cassandra nodded.

"_When we arrived just outside Wolfkrone, a number of soldiers apprehended us. Their princess then approached us and said that they came to arrest The Azure Knight which was Siegfried."_

"_But how could that be? We're the only ones who knew about it right?"_

"_I know but unfortunately, Siegfried told it to Aeon Calcos. He believed that the man could forgive him for what he had put him through."_

Upon hearing those words, the younger Athenian was then filled with rage.

_"What? That scum, I'll ki…"_

Before Cassandra could finish what she was saying, Sophitia interrupted her.

"_Please calm down Cassandra and let me finish. Aeon regretted telling it to the princess as he was still grateful to Siegfried for giving back his soul, which we only just knew at that moment. It turned out that the princess made a bargain with the man. She would only forgive him for his sins when he brought them the Azure Knight. Mitsurugi then tried to attack Aeon because of selling Siegfried out to them but was restrained by the guards. Siegfried then asked her to set us free and in return, would come peacefully with them. Of course none of us agreed to his plan but he said that it was his burden to bear alone. He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him again. He then begged the princess to accept his conditions as she agreed on them. A requested her to give you medical assistance because your condition was not looking good at that time. Once more, she agreed. As they took him away, the princess asked us to stay here while we waited for you to recover. Later that day, Mitsurugi went to the castle to visit Siegfried. He saw him battered, bruised and beaten. Unfortunately, there were other criminals in his cell who knew about his past. They probably ganged up on him resulting to the condition of his body that Mitsurugi saw." _

As she listens to what Siegfried had gone through, tears started to fall from Cassandra's face.

"_Why didn't he do anything to protect himself?" _

"_I told you earlier, he believed that it was his punishment for his sins."_

"_Why? Why is he doing this to himself? Doesn't he know that there are people who are getting affected because of his actions?" _

Sophitia started to worry about her sister as she noticed her sister's reactions.

"_Do you want me to continue?" _asked Sophitia.

Cassandra slowly nodded.

"_When Mitsurugi came back yesterday… he had some news_." . Sophitia then hesitated to continue further because she doesn't know if her sister could handle the truth.

"_What was the news about Sis?"_

"…_He is going to be executed to be executed the day after tomorrow._" Sophita regretted saying it and as expected, Cassandra was petrified on what her sister had just said. The younger sister then lowered her head as silence covered the room. Sophitia tried to comfort her but was immediately stopped by Cassandra.

"_Sis could you… leave me alone for a while?"_

Sophitia knew at that moment that her sister needs some lone time to let her emotions out.

"_Alright, but remember, if you need someone to talk to, just let me know._"

Immediately after her sister left, Cassandra's tears started pouring down her face. _"Why? Why are you doing this? You're so unfair! You think of nothing else but atonement for your sins while punishing yourself in the process. You don't know that… you're killing me inside because... I love you and I don't wanna lose you…"_ She then continued to weep.

* * *

><p>His body has grown numb because of the beatings that he had endured. However, his spirit was still strong as he still hopes to see the girl that he loves for one last time. With all of his strength, he then knelt down and for the first time since seven years ago, before that faithful day happened, closed his eyes and prayed.<p>

(**_Heavenly Father, I know that I am not worthy to talk to you after all the sins that I have committed. But I beg that you would always protect Cassandra and my other companions as they finish the quest which was my responsibility to accomplish. The evil that the cursed sword had spread throughout these years must be ended so that people can live peacefully. And lastly, I still hope that I can be forgiven by both you and the girl that I loved… Amen…")_**

As the knight sat in the corner of the cell to try to get some sleep, he then thought of the girl that he loved.

**_(Cassandra, I wish that I can see your angelic face for the last time before I die. I am still hoping that you could forgive me for everything that I've ever done to you.)_**

* * *

><p>It was already late at night and everyone was already sleeping in their own rooms. Cassandra though was still weeping in her bed while she tucked her face in her knees. She still thinks of the man that her heart beats for. Due the sadness brought by the news of Siegfried's execution, she even forgot to eat dinner. Hoping that her gods could somehow help, the Athenian held her hands together and prayed.<p>

**_(Dear gods, I pray that Siegfried's fate will still be changed. I believe that he is not responsible for what he had done in his past because he and Nightmare are two different beings. So please, let him live. Let him live so that I can finally show how much I love him.)_**

She then lied down in her bed, closed her eyes and tried to sleep while her eyes still soaked in tears.

A new day arrived but no one seemed to be delighted about it. After all, tomorrow will be the day that their friend will be killed. As the sun is just about to set, Cassandra was still not moving from her bed, still haven't ate anything and tears continued to pour out from her eyes. Sophitia then became worried about her sister as she peeped in her room. Seeking for some advice, she approached the room of Mitsurugi.

Sophita (knocks on the door)

"_Who is it?"_

"_It's Sophitia. Can I come inside?"_

"_Of course"_

She then opened the door and approached the samurai. Mitsurugi then noticed the expression on her face.

"_I can see it in your face that something's bothering you isn't there? Is it Siegfried?" _

Sophitia shook her head. _"It's Cassandra that I'm worried about. She hasn't eaten, moved or done anything since I told her about Siegfried. She's just staying in her room, weeping. Her body hasn't fully recovered yet. I'm afraid that if this keeps up, her condition will get worse… It's all my fault. I shouldn't have told her about him that early._" as tears threaten to fall from Sophitia's eyes.

"_Hey, don't blame yourself for that. It's her right to know what happened to Siegfried. If you would've hid it from her and let her hoped for someone that wasn't coming, it might end up worse."_ as the samurai tried to ease the guilt that the Athenian was feeling.

"_But still, what she is doing right now is not helping her body to get any better."_

Mitsurugi then stood up. "_Alright, I'll try and talk to her. Maybe I can help ease the pain in her heart a bit."_

Sophitia then followed the samurai as they both exited the room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(It's all my fault. If it wasn't for me… he wouldn't be in this kind of predicament. If only I saw the real him inside, then things might have been different. I could've done something for him when he was being apprehended… I could've been there when he needed me the most… but I wasn't. I was useless… I was… too weak) <em>**as Cassandra blamed herself for what happened to Siegfried. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.

Mitsurugi then entered as Sophitia observes secretly outside.

_"Hey there Cassandra, how are you doing?" _

The Athenian remained silent.

Mitsurugi then approached her and sat down beside her bed_. "Look, you've got to eat up so that you can get better."_

Again, she remained silent which caused the samurai to start getting impatient towards her.

_"Come on Cassandra, you need to eat and get better if we're gonna destroy that sword. Besides, you still have to finish the task that was given by your gods right?"_

Cassandra then spoke softly. _"I don't give a damn about what they want me to do. Sophitia can do it herself. She's their favorite oracle anyway…"_

"_What about Siegfried? Destroying that sword would really mean a lot to him."_ as Mitsurugi explained further, his patience slowly started to grow shorter as Cassandra continued to ignore him.

_"I don't care about him or his past. It was his burden to bear not mine! It wasn't my fault that he became that monster."_ Though she said those words, deep in her heart, she knows that she was just trying to cover the sadness that is torturing her soul.

Mitsurugi had heard enough. He then grabbed Cassandra by her collar and pushed her against the headboard of her bed.

"_Listen to me you little brat! You don't know what sacrifices Siegfried has done just to save your life."_

Sophitia then rushed immediately inside as she tried to calm Mitsurugi down.

_"Mitsurugi, let her go. She's still in a fragile state."_

Mitsurugi though was still filled with rage towards the younger Athenian and continued to push her further. Cassandra on the other hand still had that depressed expression on her face.

As Sophitia continued to persuade the samurai to let her sister go, Mitsurugi let her loose and proceeded to exit the room while slamming the door.

_"Cassandra, are you alright?" as Sophitia attended to her sister._ "_What had gotten into you? How could you say those things about Siegfried? I thought you love him?"_

_"I can't love a man who only thinks for himself. He really didn't care about us. He only thinks about forgiveness and redemption for himself. No matter what he does, he can't ever change the fact that he done those gruesome things and the past. At least now, I don't have to get my hands dirty for killing that monster."_ Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her cheek. It was Sophitia who slapped her sister in disbelief on what she just heard from her.

"_I can't believe that you've just said that… After everything he's done for you… He even threw his own life away just to save you and this is how you repay him? What kind of a person are you?" _as Sophitia shouted on her sister.

"_He only did those things to cover for his sins… nothing more…"_

"_You're wrong Cassandra… He did those things because… he loves you…" _Sophitia then remembered the promise that she gave to the knight. (**_Siegfried, please forgive me; I know that I promised you that I will keep your feelings towards Cassandra a secret until you say it to her personally. But she needed to know.)_**

Cassandra' eyes widened on what her sister just said. "_What? What did you just say?"_

"_You heard me Cassandra. He loves you. He confessed it to me the night when he saved you from that monster."_ She then explained to her the promise she made with the knight.

Suddenly, Cassandra burst into tears as she buried her face in her sister's chest. "… _I'm sorry Sis! I only said those things because I don't wanna lose him. I don't know if I will have the strength to go on if he dies."_ She then continued to cry.

Sophitia then embraced her sister as she tried to comfort her. "_There there Cassandra, just let it all out."_ She knows what her sister is going through. Even after all that drama, she knows that deep inside her sister's heart she still loves him. She then stayed with Cassandra for the remained of the day.

As time passes by, stars have already appeared (meaning it's already night time about 9:00 pm) and Cassandra has already fallen asleep. Sophitia then wipes the tears on her sister's eyes when suddenly, she heard someone knocking at the door.

_"Come in"_

The door then opened and Mitsurugi entered the room.

_"Good Evening Sophitia"_

"Good Evening as well Mitsurugi. What brings you here?"

As Mitsurugi approached the sisters, he noticed that Cassandra was already asleep. "_Well, uhm… Maxi and I had a little talk a while ago. Unfortunately he heard what happened with me and Cassandra. So I decided to come here to apologize to her. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me."_

_"It's alright Mitsurugi. She knows that you're only concerned about Siegfried as well_." Sophitia then explained to the samurai about Cassandra's actions a while ago. _"I hope that you could forgive her as well Mitsurugi. She didn't mean to say those things about Siegfried."_

_"It's alright Sophitia. Don't worry about it..._ Well _I guess... I'll just see you both tomorrow. Don't be late alright. Siegfried would appreciate it if he could see us before he's six feet under. (Bad joke)"_ Sophitia nodded. He then exited the room.

The older Athenian then brushed her sister's hair with her hand. "_Don't give up hope yet Cassandra. As long as he's not dead yet, there's still hope that the princess would change her mind about her judgement."_

* * *

><p>AN: Aw, I feel so sorry for Cassandra. She went a bit whacked when she found out that Sieg's gonna die. Next chapter we will finally find out if Sieg's dead or alive (Kasumi or Ayane). I know, I know, my joke's whacked. Stay tuned…

P.S. Don't forget to Review guys. Tnx. XD


	15. Execution

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for updating just now. It's almost finals week in our school and the professors are making us go through hell with a lot of projects, quizzes and practical exams. Thanks for the reviews from **darkwings13, imperius rex and suggle boo**. I appreciate your criticisms so that I could improve my work. Thanks as well to snuggle boo. Hope that this chapter did the trick.

* * *

><p>As morning arrives, Sophitia rises from the bed. She stayed by her sister's side last night to keep her company. While stretching her arms up to get some blood flowing in them, she noticed Cassandra, who was still asleep, shivering from the morning's cool breeze. The older Athenian immediately pulled the blankets up to her sister's neck to give her some warmth. Cassandra quickly snuggled into the comfort of the blanket and started to murmur some words.<p>

"_Siegfried... I love you so much... No I love you more…"_

Sophitia couldn't help but giggle at her sister while she was "sleep-talking" (like sleep walking). Suddenly, the door in their room opened.

"_Hey you two, move your butts faster. Mitsurugi's already waiting outside."_ complained Maxi.

"_Well this is a surprise; you two actually woke up really early Maxi. And I thought that we were the ones who were going to wake you up."_ teased, the Athenian.

"_Duh, of course we woke up early. After all, we need to be there for Siegy. So hurry up would ya?"_

Even though Maxi was annoyingly rushing them, Sophitia could see the concern in the pirate's eyes towards their companion.

"_Why don't you just wait outside with Mitsurugi? I'll just wake up Cassandra and we'll meet you outside, alright? Oh and by the way, the next time you're about to enter a room, don't forget to knock. It's rude to barge in a room without the person knowing."_

Realizing his mistake, the pirate scratched his head in embarrassment _"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I just got carried away with all the excitement… Just hurry up ok?"_

After Maxi left, Sophitia slowly approached her sister.

"_Cassandra, wake up sister."_

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes and was greeted by the image of her older sister.

"…_Sis?"_

"_Better get up Cassandra. Everybody is waiting for us."_ said Sophitia.

The younger Athenian however, refused to get up and decided to put a pillow on her face to try to get some sleep again.

Seeing her sister acting stubbornly, Sophitia thought of an idea on how to wake up her sister.

"_Come on Cassandra; get up, Siegfried's waiting for you…"_

"_Sieg…fried?"_ The younger Athenian immediately got up from her bed, remembering that today was the day of the knight's execution.

"_Alright, I'm up, I'm up! Let's go Sis!"_

Sophitia nodded and the sisters quickly left the inn to meet their companions waiting outside.

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh man, what's taking those two slowpokes? Why don't we just go ahead Mitsurugi?"<em> complained Maxi.

"_Let's just wait for them a little longer Maxi. Besides, Siegfried would appreciate it if all of us would be there especially __**her**__ right?"_

Feeling disappointed with the samurai, Maxi sat down on the ground and let out a deep sigh. Suddenly they heard someone shouting from inside the inn.

"_Wait… wait for us!"_ it was Cassandra who was shouting as the sisters ran towards them. Maxi stood up and approached the young Athenian.

"_Finally, what took you so long to wake up anyway?"_ He then noticed her hair all messed up and decided to tease her about it by giving her a noogie. "_Hey, what is this sponge doing in your head huh? HAHAHAHAHA!" _

Annoyed with the pirate, Cassandra pushed him away and pouted her face. _"That's none of your business Maxi and my hair won't be looking like this if it wasn't for you, drilling your fist in my head like that."_ Everybody laughed at the Athenian, knowing that she's back to her old brash, spunky and energetic self.

Feeling concerned about what happened yesterday, Mitsurugi approached Cassandra. She noticed the man approaching and immediately lowered her head in shame for what she had said to the man.

"_Uhm… Sorry for everything I've said yesterday Mitsurugi. I…"_ Before Cassandra could finish what she was saying, Mitsurugi placed his hand on her head.

"_Don't worry about it kid. I understand why you said those things… I'm the one who should apologize for harming you. I shouldn't have let my anger get the best of me. Please forgive me." _

Cassandra nodded and gave him a smile.

With everybody ready, the gang proceeded to Wolfkrone Castle.

* * *

><p>A splash of water interrupted his slumber. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the images of his fellow inmates, having smirks on their faces.<p>

"_Wake up you monster! Today's the day that you walk the plank."_

Siegfried tried to stand up, but his body has grown weak from the punishment that he went through from the past three days. By now, he couldn't feel anything in his body. None of his muscles could contract and a lot of his bones have been broken. Suddenly, an inmate approached him and pulled him by his hair.

"_Ha, it looks like he can't even stand up by his own."_ He then slammed Siegfried's head down to the ground.

After a while, a squad of soldiers arrived at the cell to pick up the Azure Knight. An inmate signalled two of his companions to pick him and immediately handed him over to the guards upon their command.

The inmates decided to give their final words to Siegfried while the soldiers took him away. _"Take care of him officers. He's in a very fragile state. It would be a shame if he doesn't make it to his final destination. HAHAHAHA!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>Just before noon, the gang arrived at the castle and was greeted by a guard. Cassandra immediately asked him if they could see Siegfried.<p>

"_Forgive me my lady; the Azure Knight is not in here anymore."_ said the guard

"_What do you mean he's not in here anymore?"_

The soldier explained to the group that Siegfried was taken away earlier, to be moved in the arena where he is going to be executed. They then asked for the time when the execution would take place. The soldier spoke none of a specific time but said that they could make it if they hurry. After thanking the man for entertaining their questions, the group immediately headed towards the arena.

* * *

><p>A structure that can be compared to the ancient coliseum of Rome, The Wolfkrone Arena or more popularly known as the Wolves' Den was one of the most famous landmarks of the kingdom where a lot of special events are held. Today, thousands of people were in attendance at the arena to watch the execution of the dreaded Azure Knight. Due to their massive number, all the entrances for the audiences have been clogged by the crowd. After a while, the four warriors finally arrived at the scene and noticed the problem.<p>

"_Great, just great, one problem after another, can't this day get any worse?"_ complained Maxi.

While the group were waiting for their turn to enter the structure, Mitsurugi tried to think of an idea on how to get to the arena faster.

"_Why don't we go behind and use the entrance of the soldiers? It's probably the only entrance that isn't filled with people right now."_

"_Wait, isn't that too dangerous? I mean, we could get arrested if the guards see us."_ objected Sophitia.

While the group discusses about the plan, Cassandra slowly backs away from her comrades and headed towards the back of the arena. Seeing that the entrance was unattended, Cassandra rushed inside, leaving her companions behind. Suddenly, she saw a squad of soldiers who were guarding a passageway. With her instinct, Cassandra quickly went for her weapons but then, she realized that they weren't there. _**(Damn it! How could I forget? They got scrapped during my last battle… Looks like I have to do this the hard way.)**_ Determined to see the knight, Cassandra continued to rush forward.

Seeing a figure coming towards them, one of the guards ordered it to stop. Cassandra however, being the reckless person that she is, did not listen to their warnings and continued to run towards them, thinking that she could somehow break through their line of defence with strength alone. Eventually, she ended up crashing into them, and in return, the guards tried to restrain her. With all her might, the young Athenian tried to break free from the grasps of the guards but failed. _"Siegfried!"_ Cassandra shouted at the top of her lungs at the passageway, trying to somehow let him know that she's there for him.

* * *

><p>The sun was already at its highest peak and all the seats of the arena have been filled. Everyone from the kingdom came to see the death of the infamous Azure Knight. All of the important people in the kingdom were also present including Princess Hilde who was wearing her elegant blue dress, with her long, crimson hair drifting with the wind and of course, wearing the Holy Stone, Soul Calibur at her neck. She was sitting at her throne at the upper level of the structure, awaiting the arrival of the condemned man.<p>

After a while, a platoon of soldiers appeared from a passageway of the arena with Siegfried at the middle of their formation. Because of the knight's presence, the crowd started to behave chaotically.

"_Kill him!"_

"_Make him suffer!"_

"_Put his head on a pole!"_

"_Die you monster!"_

All the hatred, all the anger and all the words that the crowd threw at him just seem to pass by his ears because he knew that in just a little while, it will all be over. After reaching the middle of the arena, they stopped. The princess then stood up and signalled the people to be quiet as she faces the knight.

"_Siegfried Schtauffen, for the crimes that you have committed, for the countless lives that you've taken and for the fact that you are the Azure Knight, wielder of the Soul Edge, I, Hildegard Von Krone, sentences you… to death."_ Reacting to the princess's judgement, the crowd began to shout for joy knowing that after all these years, the fear and terror that he had put the world through will now be put to an end.

Accepting his, fate, Siegfried bowed his head to the princess and proceeded to the execution area. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice who was calling out his name. He quickly turned his head towards the direction of the voice. What the knight saw next caught him off guard. There on a passageway of the structure, standing before him was the girl that he was longing for to see.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK:<p>

"_Get your hands off of me!"_ shouted the young Athenian as she struggles to break free from the guards.

Suddenly her companions arrived at the scene with their weapons already at hand. Realizing that the warriors were in a hostile state, the guards let go of the Athenian and prepared for battle. _"Go ahead Cass. We'll dance with them for a little while."_ said Maxi.

Cassandra nodded and proceeded to the passageway.

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

><p>All of the pain that Siegfried's body had endured seems to have faded away when he gazed upon Cassandra. A smile appeared on his face seeing that the Athenian had already wakened up.<p>

Tears started to fall from Cassandra's eyes while she stares at the knight, feeling guilty for everything that happened to him.

All of his prayers have been granted. He is now ready to die. With a bow of his head, Siegfried stated his final words to her. _"Farewell… Cassandra… I love you…"_ With one last look at his beloved angel, Siegfried turned his head away and together with his escorts, proceeded to the execution area.

The knight's words stunned Cassandra. Hearing Siegfried's confession from his own lips left the Athenian speechless. Using all of her strength to break from her Trans, Cassandra ran towards the knight but was blocked and restrained by some of the soldiers surrounding the knight. _"Siegfried… No!"_ with a loud cry, the Athenian struggled to break free from the soldiers while they took her out of the stadium.

Siegfried though refused to look back at her and continued to walk towards his final destination. He didn't want to see Cassandra, shedding tears for him to be the last thing that he would see. Finally, Siegfried arrived at the spot where the executioner, wearing a black cloth to cover his face, was waiting. The man ordered the soldiers to place the knight's head in the podium and expose his neck. After a few seconds, the executioner raised his blade high above his head, preparing to decapitate the knight.

Suddenly, the stone from Hilde's neck started to glow. She immediately stood up from her throne and shouted as loud as she can. _"Stop!"_

Recognizing her voice, the executioner quickly lowered his blade upon the command. The crowd was silenced, bewildered on what the princess just did. Glowing brighter and brighter by the second, the princess immediately removed the stone from her neck and placed it from her palm. The stone started to levitate and slowly moved away from Hilde's hands. Everyone stared at the glowing stone as it moves across the arena. Finally, it stopped by placing itself on Siegfried's neck. He then remembered what Aeon said to them about the prophecy of the Holy Stone. _**(This must be Soul Calibur. But why did it choose me?) **_

Breaking the silence, one of the people from the audience stood up and shouted. _"The p…prophecy… He's the one in the prophecy!"_ Everyone began to whisper with one another knowing all too well what the prophecy of Soul Calibur was. All of them have their own opinion about what just had transpired.

Back at the upper level of the stadium, Hilde was still confused on the sudden turn of events. _"How could this be? He is the Azure Knight, Nightmare who was a product of the evil powers of Soul Edge. Why did Soul Calibur chose him?" _

With questions needed to be answered, she ordered two soldiers to bring the knight in front of her. Upon arriving at the said area, Hilde began questioning the knight.

"_Siegfried Schtauffen, you are the Azure Knight correct?"_ The knight nodded_. "Exactly how did you became human again?"_ He then slowly explained the events that have transpired at Ostrheinsburg and about Cervantes.

Upon hearing the name of the pirate, Ivy, who was seating beside the princess, quickly stood up from her sit. _"W…What did you say? Cervantes is… alive?"_

"_I'm afraid, he is."_ replied the knight.

With anger starting to build inside her, Ivy gritted her teeth and pounded a pillar beside her. _**(This cannot be. I already took him down back then!)**_ Concerned with her friend's condition, Hilde decided to approach the alchemist to try to calm her down_. "What's going on with you Ivy? I've never seen you like this before." _

Ignoring Hilde's question, Ivy turned around and headed for the exit with her fists clenched tightly in anger. She knew that something was wrong with the alchemist so she decided to follow her. But just as she was about to a leave, one of her advisers caught her attention. _"Forgive me for interrupting your Highness, but you still have to decide what to do with the Azure Knight."_

With her mind filled with concern for her friend's emotional condition, Hilde had almost forgotten that Siegfried's fate was still undecided. She then turned her attention to the knight. "_Siegfried Schtauffen, though you have given valuable information about Soul Edge and being chosen by Soul Calibur as its possessor, it still does doesn't change the fact that you were the Azure Knight and you were the one who committed those sins. I hereby suspend your execution for now. In the meantime, in two weeks' time, you shall lead the Wolfkrone army to Osthreinsburg to destroy the cursed sword and all of its servants. If ever you get the idea to try to escape, no mercy shall be shown and you shall be killed on the spot… That is all."_

Upon hearing those words, a smile appeared on Siegfried's face. Using all of his remaining strength, the knight stared at the princess. _"…Thank… you…"_ Right after saying those words, his body falls to the ground, unconscious. His body finally succumbed from the pain that he had endured for the past days but it was all worth it. Though his life was still hanging in the balance, he was already thankful enough that he could live another day, to see the girl that he loves. Hilde immediately called for assistance to aid the knight.

* * *

><p>On her way back to the castle, Hilde was greeted by a squad of soldiers who have arrested the four warriors. <em>"You again? What did you do this time?"<em> asked Hilde.

"They were caught at the soldiers' quarters at the arena, trying to break through our defences. They might have been planning on rescuing the Azure Knight you're Majesty."

Maxi quickly objected on what the soldier said. _"Hey, we were just trying to see our friend before the curtains fall on him alright?"_ Disgusted by the pirate's attitude, one of the soldiers punched Maxi in the gut as he falls down on his knees in pain. _"You do not speak to the princess when you are not spoken to." reprimanded the soldier._

"_You little wrench! Why did you execute him? He was not the one who did those crimes, it was Nightmare... I can never forgive you for that."_ shouted Cassandra. After hearing those words, a soldier attempted on silencing the young Athenian. He drew his sword about to slash across Cassandra's neck. _"No one should speak of the princess in that manner!"_ Cassandra closed her eyes, waiting for the cold steel to meet her neck. But just before the soldier could move, Hilde immediately told him to stop. She then commanded the soldiers to release them and to go back to their posts. Confused on what the princess just did, Cassandra asked her why she spared them.

"_First of all, I understand why you said those things. It is hard to lose a close friend and I would've done the same thing if I were in your place. Second is that I need you to help me destroy the cursed sword so that my kingdom can finally live in peace and finally, Siegfried is not dead. I spared his life for the moment for some reasons. But he is still not cleared from the crimes that he had committed and he still has to face the consequences. If you wish to see him, head for the clinic. My best doctors are currently treating his injuries right now. "_ explained the princess.

Interrupting their conversation, a servant approached the princess and whispered something to her ear. The princess nodded and turned her attention back on the gang. _"I 'm sorry for leaving our little discussion undone but I still have some important matters to attend to… Oh and before I forget, I need your presence in my castle later this night. I need something to tell all of you. Till then, I bid you farewell…"_After their discussion, the princess and her companions continued to move to their destination.

With the news of their friend's life being spared, Maxi started to leap for joy. "_Siegy is alive Mitsurugi, Siegy is alive!" _

"_Well that was a surprise. Looks like miracles still happen during these times." _said the samurai.

"_Siegfired… is… alive?"_ Sophitia couldn't believe what the princess had said. Noticing that her sister was still immobilize of the news, she approached Cassandra and held her in her arms_. "Didn't you hear what the princess said? Siegfried's alive."_ She then saw tears falling from her sister's face. Suddenly Cassandra wrapped her arms around her sister's neck, burying her face in her chest and continued to weep. Sophitia knew that Cassandra was just delighted that Siegfried would be alright.

* * *

><p>AN: Whew, finally done with this chapter. Sorry again if I updated a bit late. Two more weeks and school's over. I just hope that I don't fail f***in Physics though. Anyway next chapter will tackle more about Soul Calibur and SiegXCass. So stay tuned guys. Don't forget to review.


	16. The Knight's Arrival

A/N: 1 more week and I'm out of jail… ehr, I mean school. Hahaha anyway here's my update. I decided to make a minor love triangle between Hilde, Sieg and Cass in here and for the next chapters to come. Nothing really serious though. Just something to By the way, thanks for those who reviewed my work last time. Hoping to get more next time.

* * *

><p>The sun has set and nightfall arrives. The gang made their way to the Wolfkrone Castle as requested by Princess Hilde. Upon arriving at the throne room, the four warriors bowed down in front of her. Recognizing their presence, the princess told them to rise up.<p>

"_You're Majesty, what is this meeting all about?_" asked Mitsurugi.

"_I wanted to finish off where we left a while ago. You see, there's a reason why I spared the Azure Knight's life… He was chosen by the Holy Stone, Soul Calibur as its rightful possessor."_

Everybody was stunned on what the princess have said. They couldn't believe that Siegfried was the one in the prophecy that Aeon told them about.

"_How could have that happened? Wasn't Siegy the Azure Knight?"_ asked Maxi.

"_I think I know why."_ said Cassandra. Curious on what the younger Athenian has to say, everyone turned their attention towards her_. "Everything that Siegfried said to us was true. He didn't want to become Nightmare in the first place. He was just misled by the sword's power in bringing his father back to life. Though he became that monster, deep inside, he was still the same Siegfried, the knight who always fights for what is right and protects those who cannot fend for themselves. Now he tries his best to atone for the sins that he had done when he was that monster. Maybe Soul Calibur saw the goodness inside his heart and the strength to destroy Soul Edge once and for all." _

Hilde was surprised on what the Athenian had said. She didn't know about Siegfried's past or why did he became the Azure Knight in the first place. Secretly, she started to feel guilty inside on what she had put the knight through. Though she now understands why these people cared so much for the Azure Knight, the fact that he was the monster who took countless lives to feed the eternal hunger of the sword did not passed by her thoughts. _"I see, but still, his soul had been already tainted with So…"_

"_You're wrong!"_ Without hesitation, Cassandra immediately interrupted the princess. _"I know that his heart is still pure inside. I've already experience it in the past… My sister and I were ordered by our gods to destroy the Azure Knight and Soul Edge. During our travels, we encountered Maxi, Siegfried and Mitsurugi. After we found out who Siegfried was, I tried to kill him. Surprisingly, he didn't do anything… He was… He was ready to die at that moment! But I couldn't... I couldn't find the strength to kill him because… he is too important to me_!" Tears started to fall from Cassandra's face while she remembers that moment and how she regretted on doing it_. "H…He always thinks about how to atone for his sins even though… even though it costs him his life! That's why Soul Calibur chose him!"_

Hilde was struck by what Cassandra had said. Realizing what her sister is doing, Sophitia decided to speak as well. _"You're Highness, if I may add; Siegfried also saved my sister's life when she was attacked by one of the servants of the cursed sword even though she tried to kill him before."_

"_By the way, even though he was still Nightmare back then, he tried his best to interfere with the monster's actions to stop him from killing me."_ added Mitsurugi.

Amazed by the opinions of the warriors, Hilde began to have second thoughts about her own opinion about the knight. _**(They treat him like he did nothing wrong. It surprises me that they could accept him even if they knew about what he was and what he had done…) **_While Hilde continued thinking about the knight, a soldier arrived at the room.

"_You're Majesty, the doctors wanted to inform you that the Azure Knight is now in a stable condition."_ Everyone in the room was delighted about the news.

"_Very good, did Miss Valentine lead the operation?"_ asked the princess.

The soldier shook his head and told her that the alchemist was nowhere to be found in the clinic and even in her house. Hilde was now getting really worried about her friend. _**(Ivy, what's happening to you? Why is this Cervantes affecting you so much?)**_

Realizing that she has still have guests to accommodate, Hilde stopped thinking about Ivy for a while and turned her attention back to them. _"Let's finish our discussion here for now. I will summon you again when the Azure, I mean Siegfried fully recovers. In the meantime, why don't you stay here at the castle?"_

The group became speechless from the princess's offer. They didn't know whether to accept it or not because of the misdeeds that they have done to her. Before any of them could speak, Hilde already spoke. _"Please, I insist."_

Because of the princess's persuasion, the group agreed to stay. Delighted with their decision, Hilde called some of her servants and ordered them to prepare a room for each of the warriors. _"Please make yourselves at home while you're here at my castle."_

Overwhelmed by all the things that the princess had given them, Sophitia couldn't help but feel guilty in accepting more kindness from her. _"You're Majesty; we thank you once again for the kindness that you have shown to us. You've done so much to us but in return we've done nothing but cause you trouble. Please forgive us for our actions."_

"_Like I said earlier, I understand why you did your actions and I don't blame you for it. Let's just say that I want to give the best that my kingdom has to offer to the savior in our prophecy and his companions. Now go to your rooms and get some rest. You all went through a lot today."_ She then ordered a servant girl to lead them into their rooms. The warriors followed the girl except for Cassandra who stayed behind.

"_What are you still doing here?"_ asked the princess.

"_You're Majesty, may I please visit Siegfried first?" _

"_That won't be necessary. He'll be taken here first thing in the morning. Am I right soldier?"_ The soldier nodded in approval.

"_Well, alright then. I bid you goodnight, Princess."_ With that said Cassandra caught up with the others and went to each other's rooms.

Left alone in the throne room, Hilde continued thinking about the alchemist. She was her closest friend. She was almost like an elder sister to her because of the times that they had spent together since Ivy arrived at the kingdom. Going back through memory lane, Hilde remembered the time when she first met the alchemist.

* * *

><p>It was about a couple of years ago. Hilde was still a very young girl back then, possibly on her early teenage life. Her father has grown ill from an unknown disease that none of their local doctors could possibly cure. Persistent in curing her father, Hilde ventured off the kingdom and wondered aimlessly throughout Europe hoping to find someone or something that can help her with her goal. One day, while she was travelling the roads to the Holy Romanian Empire, a band of lizardmen appeared in front of her. Sensing fear within the young princess, like a predator staring at a prey, the mutated beasts rushed in for the kill. With minimal battle experience, her instincts told her to turn her horse around and run away. Unfortunately, one of the lizardmen caught up with her and propelled himself from the ground, taking down the princess from her horse. Pinning her to the ground, with its saliva dripping over her body, the beast slowly moves its head closer, excited to take a bite of its prey. But before the beast could even lay a fang on Hilde, someone kicked its head and sent it flying toward the others.<p>

"_Wretched cur, get away from her!"_ After hearing the voice, Hilde stared at the figure that came to her aid. She saw a woman who was about in her late 20's wearing a purple leather outfit with short white hair, holding on a short sword. The lizardmen in return held their ground and growled at her.

"_Imbeciles, taste the power of my blade!"_ Her sword suddenly turned into a whip and behind her, a magical circle appeared out of nowhere. Without warning, magical spikes appeared from the circle and descended upon the lizardmen, killing them in an instant. After the battle, the woman attended to the fallen Hilde. _"Are you alright little girl?"_

The girl nodded her head but instantly reacted in pain from a cut in her arm. The woman checked Hilde's hand and started to chant some words while performing gestures with her hand. Her blade turned into a whip once again but this time, it wrapped itself on the princess's arm glowing beautifully. After a while, the whip untangles itself and returned back to its sword form. To Hilde's surprise, her arm is now healed.

"_How did you do that?"_ asked Hilde.

"_It's alchemy child. It's like magic but only more complex."_ explained the woman,

"_Uhm, thank you helping me back there. My name is Hilde."_

"_Ivy, and your welcome." _

The two shook each other's hand. Remembering that she was looking for someone who can cure her father, Hilde asked her if she can even heal diseases. Ivy nodded her head in affirmation and said that nothing is impossible with alchemy. She then asked if she could come with her to Wolfkrone to cure her sick father. Sensing that she badly needed help, the alchemist agreed and as expected, the alchemist cured her father. Finished with her task, Ivy bowed her head and bid the princess goodbye. Suddenly, Hilde stopped her.

"_Why don't you just stay here with us at the kingdom?"_ proposed the princess.

Ivy was stunned with the offer. No one had shown her kindness until now. After a little while she turned around and agreed to the princess's offer and ever since that day, Ivy became the royal adviser and mentor for the princess.

* * *

><p>Before sunrise, the soldiers arrived at the castle carrying an unconscious Siegfried with them and another group of soldiers carrying the heavy Faust with Siegfried's suit of armor. By Hilde's request, they placed the knight and his weapon in a room close to his companions'. With their task fulfilled, the soldiers bowed their heads to the princess and left. Curious about Siegfried, Hilde went to his room to check up on him. Upon arriving at the room, she quickly noticed the mass of bandages that was wrapped around Siegfried's body and the sling that was supporting his right arm. While she stares at the knight, Hilde couldn't help but feel responsible for everything that she had put him through. She crept closer and closer until she was at the side of his bed.<p>

"_Your dedication and persistence for redemption is truly admirable. Even at the brink of death, you would still continue until you have atoned for your sins… I hope that someday, you can find it in your heart to forgive me for everything that I have put you through and for not seeing the real you inside. I hope that I could somehow make amends to you..."_ For some time, she stayed in the room staring at the knight. **_(Now I understand why his companions accepted him and considered him as a friend... I just hope that someday, all of them could consider me as one too... especially him...)_ **With a final look at the knight, Hilde left the room.

* * *

><p>It was already late in the morning (Approximately 10:30) when Cassandra woke up. It was her first time to sleep in a bed that comfortable. Taking advantage of it, Cassandra decided to stay and appreciate the bed. (Yeah I know, it's a bit naïve) "<em>Oh boy, this bed is really awesome! The only thing that would be better than this… is when Siegfried is lying here with me… <em>(shakes her head) _What am I thinking? It's too early to be thinking about something like that. We even barely know each other that well… Oh Eros, why have you decided to play with my emotions? Wait, Siegfried?" _

The thought of the knight forced the Athenian to get up from her bed, remembering that the knight will be arriving that day. She immediately went for the door but before she could open it, the door opened. It was Sophitia who was about to enter. She came to wake up Cassandra and tell her about Siegfried. Apparently, she and the others have already visited the knight earlier just after Hilde left the room. _"Cassandra, it's already late. We have already…"_ Before the older Athenian could finish her sentence, the younger one interrupted her.

"_Yeah Sis, I hear ya. Listen, I love to chat and all but I have something to do first alright?"_ Excited to see the knight, Cassandra ran past her sister and headed towards the stairs.

"_Cassandra, come back here."_ ordered Sophitia.

"_WHAT IS IT SIS? I'm in a hurry."_ complained Cassandra.

Already figured out what's making her sister all excited about, Sophitia pointed her thumb to her right. _"Last door on the right" _

Noticing her sister's facial expressions, Cassandra realized that Sophitia had already knew about it. With a simple nod and a smile to thank her sister, Cassandra proceeded to Siegfried's room.

Happiness immediately took over the Athenian's body as she entered the room because finally, after all the drama that happened, lying in front of her is her knight in shining armor. (Just an expression. He's not wearing any though. Well you know what I mean.) Wasting no time, she immediately approached Siegfried and sat beside his bed. Gently, she brushed his golden hair with her hand. As if reacting to her touch, Siegfried unconsciously snuggled his head in her arm. At first, the Athenian was caught off guard with what he did but then, she became delighted and in return she gave him a warm embrace. "_There, there… Take all the time you need to rest… Oh how I wish that you wake up soon coz I've got a lot of stuff I wanna share with you ya know? But still, I'm happy that you're back with us… back… with me…"_

Slowly, the Athenian raised her head, looked at the knight's handsome face and gave him a kiss at the forehead. Deciding to let the knight to rest, Cassandra lowered his head back to the pillow and exited the room.

Upon exiting the room, Cassandra was greeted by Maxi who had had just exited his room. _"Hey Cassandra… What are you doing at Siegy's room? Isn't your ro… Oooohhh boy, I see what's happening there. Taking CARE of him ain't ya? Hahaha nice one Cass!"_ While the Japanese pirate continued to laugh at his own idea, Cassandra slowly approached him, popping her fists in anger and somewhat looking like a being from the Underworld.

"_H…hey, wait a minute Cass… Y…you know I was only j…joking right?"_ No matter how Maxi tried to persuade the Athenian, it didn't work. Maxi ended up on the wrong ends of Cassandra's fists. Satisfied with what she did to the pirate, Cassandra headed downstairs to grab some brunch while she mumbled something about the pirate. _"Stupid Maxi, ruining my morning…"_

Sitting down with his back across the wall, a beaten up Maxi attempted to touch his face to determine how much damage was done. _"Ouch! I think my nose got the best of Cassandra's rage. She's just like Sophie… Ouch! Damn it! Lesson learned, never ever anger a female Athenian. EVER!"_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Ostrheinsburg, Cervantes was sitting in his throne waiting for his army to arrive. Suddenly, he saw Soul Edge's eye widening in distress. He quickly grabbed the sword and immediately felt the pain that the sword was going through, <em>"Tira!"<em> he shouted.

The harlequin appeared right in front of him right after he called for her. "Yes Master?" asked Tira.

"_Has the army arrived?"_

"_Not yet my Lord but they're almost here. I'm guessing about two more days at least. Why have you asked?"_

"_I'm sensing a disturbance within the sword. There must be something going on in that wretched place. Tira I want you to go there and find out what's causing this disturbances."_ ordered the dreaded pirate.

"_As you wish Master"_ A raven suddenly flew out of the girl's chest and landed on her hand. _"Go to Wolfkrone and find out what's happening there okay?."_ Obeying the  
>order of its keeper, the raven took off and headed to Wolfkrone.<p>

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight and everybody was already asleep. Silence filled the castle until someone entered Siegfried's room. A person wearing a full body cloak approached and stared at the knight. It then performed some gestures with its left hand with the other hand inside the cloak. Suddenly, a circle with magical symbols in it appeared in its hand. Apparently, the person wearing the cloak was Ivy.<p>

_**(Hilde, forgive me, but I have to do this alone. A lot of lives have been lost because I didn't finish him off during our last encounter… If ever I fail on taking him down, then let this man fulfil the prophecy and bring peace and harmony back to this world.)**_

Slowly, she placed her hand in his injured arm which caused Siegfried to wince in pain. After a while, the circle disappeared and Siegfried's body became relaxed once again. Realizing that the operation was done, the alchemist pulled a bottle from her pocket, tilted the knight's head and made him drink a potion.

"_You'll be alright now noble knight."_ said Ivy.

With her task done, she left a note at the table addressed to the princess but unfortunately, she knocked down a vase which caused a lot of commotion. Afraid that someone might notice her, the alchemist opened the window and made her way down with the use of her blade, Valentine. Moments later, Cassandra entered the room, worried what was the commotion all about at Siegfried's room. She quickly noticed the broken vase and the opened window in the room. _"Hello… Is someone there?" _asked Cassandra, but no one answered._  
><em>

Worried about Siegfried, she decided to sit on a chair beside his bed to watch over him for the night. _"Don't worry Siegfried, I'm here for you."_ Still feeling sleepy, Cassandra lied her head down at the side of the bed and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Eternal darkness covered his surroundings. "<em>Hello… Is anyone out there? Can anybody hear me?"<em> Siegfried tried to call for someone but to no avail. Suddenly, a glowing figure appeared before him. As the figure gets closer to Siegfried, he started to recognize the figure.

"_Father?"_

"_It's been a while my son. You've grown so much ever since I last saw you."_ greeted Frederick.

"_Wh…what are you doing here? What am I doing here? Am I dead?"_ asked Siegfried.

"_No you're not. It's not yet your time Siegfried. You still have a lot of tasks that are left undone."_

Understanding what his father was saying, Siegfried remembered that he still have to destroy the cursed sword that took everything from him to atone himself from the crimes that he had committed. Tears started to fall from Siegfried's eyes while he looked at his father's eyes, remembering what he did to him.

"_Father, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't mean to hurt you back then. I…"_

"_No Siegfried"_ interrupted the knight's father. _"It is I who should apologize. I became too selfish back then when I left you and your mother. I was too hungry for honor, power and respect back then that I forgot that I have a family that needs me back home. I hope that you could forgive me, my son."_

"… _I forgive you…"_ With that said, Frederick's figure began to glow again, moving farther away from Siegfried.

"_Father wait! Please don't leave me here!"_ shouted Siegfried.

"_I'll always be by your side, watching over you… I'm so proud of you… my son…"_

"_Father!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>His eyes shot opened. Realizing that the event was just a dream, he slowly tried to sit up and somehow try and figure out where he was. It was still dark and he could hardly see anything. But once he turned his attention to the side of his bed, he could easily see that there was someone lying his head down on it. Curious on whom the person was, Siegfried focuses his vision more to get a better picture on the person. His eyes quickly widened in surprise as he recognizes the person to be Cassandra.<p>

_**(What is she doing here?)**_ asked the knight to himself. Seeing that the Athenian was sleeping in an uncomfortable position, Siegfried got up and gently carried Cassandra to his bed. He covered her with a blanket to protect her from the cold morning breeze and gently caressed her face. _"Thank you for everything Cassandra. I promise to protect you always whatever the cause may be."  
><em>

Upon tucking the Athenian to his bed, Siegfried looked outside his window to somehow figure out where he was. Based on the height that his room was in and the symbols of the wolf that was engraved all over the structures in his view, he realized that he was in Wolfkrone Castle.

Seeing his zweihander, Faust standing against the wall, he decided to grab it to practice his techniques outside. To his surprise, he didn't felt any pressure arm, which he remembered was injured, when he tried to pick it up. With a last look at his angel, Siegfried exited the room and proceeded downstairs.

* * *

><p>AN: Phew! Chapter done. It's probably the longest one I've written so far. Well anyway, next chapter is gonna be a bit longer. Actually it's also gonna be a bit longer to be uploaded coz I'm going to the U.S. of A for summer this weekend. Anyway to give you an idea of the next chapter, Hilde will call everyone again to tell them what they are going to do at Ostrheinsburg when they met Soul Edge's army and Sieg and Cass will finally tell each other what they really feel towards one another. So stay tuned folks.

Oh yeah! Please don't forget to leave some reviews alright? Badly need some XD joke only hahaha


End file.
